Naruto
by marvelous one
Summary: The Forth is actually alive and has returned to his son, Naruto. Please send reviews. Update coming soon
1. The Shocking Truth

-1Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter One: The Shocking Truth

Naruto woke up with excitement rushing through his body, the day before he found out what team he was going to be apart of. It was Team 7, Naruto was ready to take the next step in becoming Hokage, he did the usual morning rituals shower, brushing his teeth, and then breakfast. Next came getting dressed, before he could get fully dressed there was a knock at his door.

"I wonder who could it be this early." Naruto opened the door and to his surprise it was Iruka-sensei.

"Morning Naruto, I know it early but I was given a order to fetch you out of bed by the Hokage."

"The Hokage!" Naruto replied "What does the old man want."

"Oh Naruto you can be so disrespectful sometimes, you don't refer to Lord Hokage as Old man."

"Whatever, what does he want with me anyway," Naruto said with a yawn, "I haven't painted the Hokage mountain in awhile, so If I haven't done anything wrong why does he want to see me."

"He didn't give details, so I wouldn't know. Just finish getting dressed and lets go."

Iruka and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha on their way to see the Hokage, no one was outside due to how early in the morning it was.

"Naruto I'm very proud of you for becoming a genin, how bout I teach you a new jutsu." Iruka said with smile.

"Wow really, that would be great when can we start."

"Lets start sometime after your meeting with the Hokage, ok Naruto."

"What kind of jutsu will I be learning from you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka knew that question was coming and he already had a quick response fro it. "You will have to wait and see."

They then got to the Hokage Tower, the Third was standing there awaiting their arrival.

"Hey old man Hokage, whats up."

Iruka then punched Naruto in the back of the head telling him to show more respect.

"Ow, sorry." Naruto said showing pain in his voice.

"Thank you for retrieving Naruto for me Iruka."

The Third then began walking motioning for Naruto to follow him.

"Iruka, tell everyone I will away for a few hours and not to start the Genin and Jonin meeting until I give the order, I don't want Naruto to be late for the meeting with his fellow team members and new Jonin teacher."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka then quickly did as he was asked.

The Third thinking to himself, "Ah Iruka one of my most loyal ninja, I should make him my personal assistant."

It was silent for a few minutes while they were walking and then the Third broke the silence.

"Where are we going." Naruto said because he was tired of walking and not knowing his destinantion.

"We're going to meet someone." he replied.

"Who."

"You will no when you see him."

Naruto noticed that they were a good distance from the village. They were in a forest that looked like it has been through many battles, as they were walking Naruto noticed someone off in the distance, the person looked suspicious to Naruto and he began to worry.

Sensing that Naruto was concerned he tried to ease his mind "Calm down Naruto that is the person were coming here to see."

Trying to show he wasn't scared, "I wasn't worried old man Hokage, I'm never scared Believe It."

Knowing that Naruto was faking he began to chuckle, they had gotten face to face with the person they were there to meet.

"Ok, stop playing around drop the illusion we're we're here." the Third demanded.

Naruto heard a unfamiliar voice say, "You're still as sharp as ever Lord Hokage."

Naruto hearing what the voice said Naruto figured that it was someone the Third was familiar with, a man the dropped out of the tree he was hiding in and in a friendly voice said "Hello Naruto." Naruto was looking at the at the man confused about who he was and how did he know his name, and also how much they looked alike. The man had blues eyes, blonde hair, and the similar facial features as Naruto did. It didn't take him long to figure out that he kind of looked like one of the faces on Hokage Mountain, when he figured it out Naruto was shocked, it was nonoe other than the Forth Hokage standing I front of him.

Showing the shock in his voice he began yelling and pointing at the Forth, "No way you are supposed to be dead, how can you be standing right here."

"As you can see Naruto I didn't die. Come with me for awhile and lets talk."

Naruto was nervous to be in the presences of the great Forth Hokage, he wondered what he wanted with him.

"Naruto, I hear you like ramen would you a cup of ramen."

"Of course Lord Forth Hokage."

The Third was shocked to hear Naruto talk to the Forth in that way, Naruto had never called him Lord Third Hokage. The three than sat down on some logs and began eating ramen.

"Sorry to eat and run but I have to be getting back now, Naruto when you get back to the village stop by."

"Sure thing Old Man Hokage."

"Lord Forth Hokage, please tell me how are you alive I thought you died when you sealed the Demon Fox inside of me."

"We can talk about that later Naruto, I wanted the Third to bring you here so I can tell you…." he paused for a second thinking to himself whether or not to tell him the truth. He didn't know if Naruto would him or whether he would believe and be upset because even though he had a father he still grew up an orphan.

"Don't stop tell me please I can't take the suspense its killing me."

"Ok, Naruto I am our Father."

The Forth wouldn't know his reaction until Naruto said something back. Naruto was so stricken with shock he was speechless, the Forth looking at Naruto and waving his hand in front of his eyes to try and snap of out of what seemed to be a trance.

"My…my…. Father….but….why did you leave me by myself for all of this time."

The Forth than began wishing hadn't ask that question because there was something he had to take care of. He thought to himself that he shouldn't have asked the Third to bring him here but he just had to speak to his son.

"Naruto I know this might be a lot but I really have to tell you another time I don't have time to explain, here take this.

"What is it."

"It's a scroll with some techniques for you to learn, they will be very useful. Oh and have the Third explain to you exactly who you are. When I return we can talk some more.

"Your coming back to the village, when."

"Hopefully soon naruto, come on I will take you back to the village.

"Won't that take time I thought you had to hurry and go."

"Oh, well I won't be taking you back personally."

Naruto was confused before he could ask what he was talking about, the Forth bit his thumb followed by some hand seals and place his hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and from the Boss Toad Gamabunta was summoned.

"Gamabunta, do me a favor and make sure my son gets to Konoha, he has something important to do so I need you to get him there fast."

"Your son huh, I can tell. Hey kid you got a name." his voice was kind of loud being that Naruto was kind of right there in his face and Gamabunta was so big.

"Its Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'll be back soon, later Naruto."

"For…" Naruto started to call him Forth but then he changed it, "I mean Father, when you get back can you train me yourself, this scroll of techniques you gave me seems pretty hard.

"Sure son, I will also teach you some that's not on the scroll, I want to teach you them personally, ok Naruto I really have to go bye."

Before Naruto could blink his father was gone.

"Whoa he's fast I can't even see him off in the distance." Naruto was in awe of the Forth's speed.


	2. The Two Clans

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Two- The Two Clans

Gamabunta did as he was asked by the Forth and made sure Naruto got back to the village quickly, "Hey big Toad" "My name is Gamabunta and I am the Toad King" he yelled cutting Naruto off, "Okay Boss Toad then, I have a question." Naruto replied, I said my name is Gamabunta, Gamabunta, got it, so what do you want to know."

"You and my Father are good friends," Naruto asked. "Oh yeah, we've been in many fights together." "So whats his name" Naruto asked again. "Arashi Uzumaki" Gamabunta said, "Arashi Uzumaki huh" Naruto said to himself.

"So what is he like" Naruto asked. "Well kid, he was sorta like you actually, from the blue eyes and blond hair to the way you both talk and nt to mention your kinda disrespectful attitude and loud mouth."

Naruto thanked Gamabunta again for the ride and headed to the academy to talk to Iruka who had promised to teach him a new jutsu. Naruto then spotted Iruka outside by the academy playground, "Hey Iruka-sensei, I know I was supposed to come to you after my meeting with the Hokage but I have to go to him right now and then after I have to go meet with my team."

"I understand Naruto, I was going to reschedule my teaching you anyway because of the team meetings, I had totally forgot, just come see me when you can." "You got it Iruka-sensei." Naruto said running in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and told him what the Forth said, "So he wants me tell you who you are, okay Naruto, you are Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan, you and the Forth are just about the last of your clan."

"Wait a sec I part of a clan, you like Sasuke is."

"Yes Naruto, the Uzumaki Clan had many techniques they kept only within the clan, the clan had gotten so great that there was not one country that did not know who they were. The name Uzumaki spread through other countries and there were many attempts by enemies trying to obtain those secrets. But unfortunately many of those secrets were lost due most of the Uzumaki's people being killed in battles with another rival clan, the Kazama Clan. Both clans were powerful in their own way, both had unique and powerful techniques."

"Hey Old Man Hokage you know a lot of great techniques do you know any of them?"

"Naruto, what about the word secret don't you get, anyway let me finish, both clans were nearly wiped out during their countless battles. Your father was very close friends with one of the members of the Kazama Clan, but with both of their clan's being at war they too soon became enemies. Its really a shame they were like brothers, their friendship had already became a strong before the two clans became enemies."

"Well what happened between them for all the fights to occur?" Naruto asked.

"The Kazama and Uzumaki Clans had different customs but one thing they had in common was that both heads of the clans children would become the head after them, but only if they proved themselves, if not then someone else could be chosen. There was this one boy whose mother father was part of the Kazama Clan and his mother part of the Uzumaki Clan, they gave the boy his father's name of Kazama. His name was Reko Kazama, both of his parents were heir to be head of their respective clans, since they had a son it was agreed that the two clans would join as one and when Reko was old and strong enough the two clans would join and become one. It was the first anyone had heard of two different clans becoming one, since the Reko had the name Kazama he was mainly raised as a Kazama so he considered to be a Kazama, although he still had ties with the Uzumaki Clan, just mostly with your father."

"My father" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto, the friendship I spoke of earlier was your father and Reko, those two were always together like two close brothers would be. It came close to a year and a half before the time Reko was supposed to reign as head of the two clans but the two heads of the clans at that time decided to unite before Reko was to become head leader. The two clans could not agree on anything, it was kind of like the Hyuga Clan, the Hyuga clan has a main house and a branch house, well the Kazama thought they should rule over the Uzumaki therefore the Kazama would be the main house and the Uzumaki would be the branch house. The Uzumaki of course did not agree to this so they decided to have a match over it, whoever one would be the main house. The two Leaders would battle it out, it was not supposed to be a fight to the death but during the fight the Kazama leader got too serious and began attacking the Uzumaki leader with strong killing intent, the Uzumaki leader gave a warning to the Kazama leader. He told him that it was not a to the death fight, and if he continued to engage him with such killing intent that he will have no other choice but to kill him, and surely that's what happened, the Ukumaki leader had won by killing the Kazama leader. Watching this fight was Reko, he witnessed his father slain by the Uzumaki leader. He never got over it, he swore vengeance against the Kazama leader, your father Arashi being his best friend tried to stop him but there was nothing Arashi could do or say to stop his hatred. Their friendship then shattered and they along with their clans became bitter enemies. But you see Naruto along the line Arashi had a love interest in a Kazama clan member named Kyree Kazama they then later had a child."

"Wow really, what was the childs name Old Man Hokage." Naruto asked, although he should have figured it out.

"Naruto that child was you, how could you not figure that out." the Hokage yelled.

"So my mother's name is Kyree, that pretty I wonder what she looks like, do you know where I can find her."

"Being that the two clans were enemies Reko considered Kyree having relations with your father betrayal, after your birth Kyree was to be killed but Reko could not kill one of his own but on the other hand you were what Reko hated the most, an Uzumaki. He would not let Kyree raise so she gave you to Arashi and she would come visit you when she could, although that was hard with Reko keeping an eye on her. To make matters worse the village was attacked by the Demon Fox. Arashi told me the reason why he sealed the fox within you was because Reko was declaring an all out attack on the Uzumaki clan for the death of his father the previous Kazama clan leader, he had recently killed some of the Uzumaki clans young ones, fearful of this Arashi was afraid that you too might one day come cross paths with a Kazama so he sealed the fox within you with a special that would give you the power and abilities of the Demon Fox and increasing your chases of not being killed in case he was not there to protect you. During the fox attack the village had a lot of good ninja die, some of which was apart of both of those clans making already two small clans even smaller, I think you and Arashi are the only ones left of the Uzumaki."

"What about the Kazama?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Reko survived and he probably hates you especially more than ever."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because, not only are you a Uzumaki but you have the Demon Fox inside of you, although there is something you and Reko both have in common."

"What?"

"You are both of the Kazama clan and Uzumaki clan."

"Old Man Hokage, if this guy is still alive then why did my father leave me, why didn't he stay here to protect me?"

"Although there were many fights between the Kazama and Uzumaki there were only a few big ones that I knew about, I was going to tell both clans to stop or both had to get out of Konoha and they would have nowhere to go with the ninja war going on. Before I could do that the fox attacked and lots of people died, I did not have time for the ninja war and the fights with those clans so I told Reko that the entire Uzumaki clan was wiped out during the attack and that I would be the Hokage again. So I held a private talk with Reko and Arashi, separately of course, I told Reko he had to leave, Arashi made his own decision to leave, he thought that if he continued his reign of Hokage, Reko would attack the village, Arashi did not want to put anyone's life in danger so he faked his death and left."


	3. Survival Training

Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3- Survival training, the Special operation and the return of some old friends

After talking to the Hokage Naruto left for his meeting with his team, when he arrived he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting. "Whats up guys." Naruto said with a smile. "Great now Naruto is here." Sasuke said under his breath.

"What was that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"I said you're a loser, wanna make something of it." Sasuke replied.

"Come on guys stop it." Sakura said stepping between the two.

"Listen to your teammate you two, calm down." a laid back voice said.

The three looked back to see who it was, "Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I am your Jonin sensei."

"He's a Jonin." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Okay Team 7 lets go outside and get to know each other, follow me."

They walked outside and found a place to set down where they could talk. After finding a suitable spot the team sat down to talk a little.

"Alright, I have already I have already told everyone my name so now its your turn, just introduce youself and tell us some of your hobbies, and some likes and dislikes, why don't we start with you on the right."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I really, really love ramen, especially ramen made at Ichiraku's ramen bar, and more importantly, one day I'm going to be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay Naruto, now, how bout you." Kakashi said nodding at Sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, and I enjoy reading I have someone I like" she said looking at Sasuke "and someone I don't like" she said looking at Naruto.

It was now Sasuke's turn, he simply said that he'd rather not share and Kakashi left it at that.

"Now since we got that out of the way, tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. meet me on the training grounds."

"What are we going to be doing Sensei?" Sakura asked

"Survival training" Kakashi replied

"I must tell you three that out of all of the 27 graduates only nine will become genin."

"What I thought once we graduated we were already considered genin." Naruto yelled.

"Well you thought wrong Naruto, and if you don't pass my test you will be one of the 18 going back to the academy, so be ready."

It was still kind of early in the afternoon so Naruto decided that he would go to Iruka for the new jutsu he promised to teach to him. Iruka was not at his apartment so Naruto thought that he must still be at the academy. While Naruto was searching for Iruka, Iruka was having tea with the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage about Naruto's new sensei, is it true that he has never passed anyone?" Iruka asked.

"Yes that is true." the Third replied.

"Looks like I congratulated Naruto on becoming an Genin a bit early, I was confident he could pass the test but then I found out that Kakashi was assigned to his team." Iruka said.

"Worry about Naruto later, I called you here to discuss something regarding you Iruka."

"Me Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes you Iruka, I am putting together a special operation that I want some ANBU to run, I have recommended you for this operation to the others I have already chosen, I told them I would talk to you today about it."

"But why me Lord Hokage?" "First you appoint me as a Jonin and now you are recommending me for a ANBU position."

"Iruka I've seen you in combat, you are excellent ninja, you have the smarts and overall necessary skills to be considered a great shinobi and that's what I want is a great shinobi to take my place as Hokage. The reason I called you here is to tell you that soon I will be choosing someone to take my place as Hokage once my time is over. I will soon announce what a like to call The Hokage Trials, it will consist of many different trials of life and death decision making and combat obstacles and the winner will take my place as Hokage. That is why I want you to be on this special ANBU squad, I want the best going against the best."

"Lord Hokage maybe you think too highly of me." Iruka said.

"Well maybe some training from an old man like myself would help you better make a decision of joining the ANBU squad, I will train just for this occasion, and the training you will doing as an ANBU will help you even more in the trials." the Third said blowing smoke.

"You would train me Lord Hokage, it would be an honor and in that case I'll do it since you think highly of me, I will try my best not to let you down."

"Great, you are now my personal assistant and my newest pupil."

"But Lord Hokage who would take my spot at the academy?"

"Don't worry I know you love teaching at the academy and you won't have to stop teaching forever, you can choose to downgrade from ANBU back to teaching at the academy once this is over but until then you are ANBU."

"What will I and the other ANBU be doing for this operation Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"You will put together the intense obstacles that the participates will have to be able to overcome, who ever is able to be victorious will be named Fifth Hokage. I am thinking about joining the ANBU operation myself, I haven't had a good battle in some time now."

"But with you in it Lord Hokage how will anyone win, no one would want to battle with you cause you are well respected and for the other obvious reason, you are the strongest and most skilled ninja in Konoha." Iruka said.

"Well I haven't made up my mind yet about participating." the Third said.

"Who will be the participants Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"As of yet it is unknown, me and the elders are deciding who will be the ANBU in the trials, I haven't decided who will be the Hokage candidates participating. Iruka report back to me tomorrow and I will tell your role as an ANBU in the trials.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka said bowing to the Third.

As Iruka exited the Hokage's office Naruto was then turning the corner.

"There you are Iruka-sensei, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here I am whats up."

"Don't you remember the jutsu you promised to teach me."

"Of course Naruto come on, come with me."

All day and some part of the night Naruto practiced the jutsu Iruka showed him. He had to stop earlier than he wanted to because of the survival training he had to do. At 5 a.m. Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were at the training grounds as told to them by Kakashi, they had waited a hour ana a half before Kakashi finally showed up.

"Good the teams all here." Kakashi said.

"Of course we are here but unlike you we know how to be on time."

"Quiet Naruto now that he is here we can get this over with." said Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura is right lets hurry up and do this, I'm going to pass no matter what BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay then lets get right down to it here is what you have to do. I have two bells here on my waist, I'm going to set the clock for one hour, try and get them from before that time runs out."

"But sensei there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura said.

"The person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy, but don't which ever one of you it is will be given another chance, but I must warn the test that I'm going to give a different test, and that one will very difficult, so the chances of passing are small, and then when whoever the person that fails that test, will be sent back to the academy, but also if none of you get a bell all three of you will be sent back."

Once Kakashi said that the look on the three ninja's faces completely changed, but Kakashi was not done yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that there some rules, since there are three of you each of you will be given three attempts at getting a bell, in this case an attempt in counted as one of you attempting to take a bell. Anyone who uses uses up all of their attempts and still tries to get a bell, that will be considered breaking the rules that will automatically cause the whole team to fail. Alright we will start as soon as I push the button on the clock.

As soon as Kakashi pushed the button and said go Naruto rushed Kakashi and engaged him in combat. First he threw roundhouse kick that missed and then a he threw and straight punch that also missed. Sasuke saw an opportunity to get a bell because Kakashi's back was turned, he ran as fast as could straight towards Kakashi and grabbed at one of the bells, right before he could reach it Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"That's one attempt for you Sasuke,." Kakashi said. Then he threw Sasuke back.

During that time Sakura took that time to hide somewhere to come up with a plan. Kakashi then had to revert his attention back to Naruto who was charging again, "I'm going to get it this time Kakashi-sensei." Naruto screamed while running towards him.

"A head on attack won't get it done Naruto, What are you thin…" Kakashi was grabbed from behind, but not by Sasuke or Sakura it was a clone of Naruto. Before the real Naruto could get to his held sensei, Kakashi broke free and hit the clone making it disappear.

"A Shadow Clone, were did Naruto get that from?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto stopped charging since his Shadow Clone plan failed, "I'll get him next time." Naruto said talking to himself. Kakashi then reached into his pouch, Naruto thought he was reaching for a kunai but instead he pulled out a book.

"Hey what do you think you doing looking at that book." Naruto screamed.

"I thought I would catch up on some reading, that's all." Kakashi replied.

Naruto was angered by Kakashi paying attention to that book rather than him, he thought Kakashi was being arrogant and underestimating him.

"That's it." Naruto yelled. A ran at Kakashi full speed, Kakashi got behind Naruto with high and poking him in the butt with two fingers, "A Thousand years of pain." Kakashi said while he did it. He sent Naruto flying and landing in water. Four shuriken was thrown at Kakashi amd he dodged them.

"You missed Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke then did some hand seals, "Fire Release: Fireball jutsu." A big fire ball was launched at Kakashi burning the area he was standing at. When Sasuke looked Kakashi was gone, he looked all around but could not spot him, then Kakasi's hands grabbed him around the ankles and dragged him into the ground up to his neck.

"Can't move can you Sasuke."

Try to do so he could not, then a voice yelled, hey you can't do that to Sasuke. It was Sakura standing behind him, "Don't worry Sasuke I'll help you." Sakura then made two illusions of her self they ran at Kakashi, "the clone jutsu huh." Kakashi said. Leaves then began to circle around and Sakura began to see things. She saw Sasuke laying on the ground with kunais pierced into his body, she was horrified and then she fainted. "I think I overdid it."

By this time Naruto was out of the water waiting for his chance to get another shot at one of the bells, then he thought to himself maybe it was time for him to use the jutsu Iruka taught him. He thought he could use well enough being that he stayed up most of yesterday and yesterday night practicing it.

Naruto made a two Shadow clones and had them attack Kakashi while he stayed back and waited for his chance, Kakashi sensed the clones coming and quickly defeated them "now where is the real Naruto," Naruto was coming up from Kakashi's blind, he performed the proper hand seals and executed his jutsu, "Earth Release: Earth Alteration jutsu." Kakashi noticed that he could not move as fast as he wanted to, he looked down at the ground and the ground underneath him was like some sticky mud. He managed to escape to escape the jutsu just before Naruto got to him.

The Earth Alteration jutsu was a technique that changed the hard surface into glue like mud, sticking to whatever or whoever touched it, who ever is trapped in it can escape by using their chakra to over power the technique before it fully takes hold. The speed at which the technique takes hold of something depends on the level of chakra control the user has and the size of the area the user wants to change depends the amount of charka used and also chakra control, being that Naruto had just learned it yesterday and lacks chakra control, the technique was just about useless against Kakashi.

"Damn, I need more practice." Naruto said to himself. Kakashi then gave him a brief lesson, "Naruto you need to have better control and timing with out that your just wasting energy and giving away your moves."

Sasuke had somehow managed to get out of the ground at that time Sakura had awakened, Sasuke went into hiding and Sakura did the same. Naruto saw their hiding place and he then threw a smoke bomb to hide himself and went over to Sasuke and Sakura

"I wonder what he is up to now." said Kakashi. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto whispered, "we can't I realized since I can't get a bell on my own there no way you two can either." Naruto said. "What is that suppose to mean are you trying to say that better than me." Sasuke snapped.

They were about to get into an argument but Sakura cut in, "Naruto is trying to say that we need to work together, there's no way to beat him individually. We should come up with a strategy." Sasuke still acted like that he didn't need them but he knew she was right so he gave in and they came up with a plan.

Before they could come up with anything Kakashi reminded them of the time limit. "Where ever you three are you only have two minutes left and none of you has a bell. Sasuke then said that they should all attack at once and maybe they would have a chance.

"But if two of us are somehow able to get a bell, what about the one who doesn't get one?" Sakura said. "Yeah and what about the other test he has planned, he said that one is hard and the chances of passing are small." Naruto added. "We can't worry about that now we have to concentrate on getting through this one." said Sasuke. "I got it." Naruto said, "Sasuke, since you claim to be the best maybe you should be the one not to get a bell."

Kakashi then shouted, "fifty seconds left, and then you all go back to the academy." Sasuke didn't have time to disagree with what Naruto just so he said fine and the three went at him in two second intervals. First Sasuke went in and two seconds after that Sakura went and two seconds after that it was naruto turn. Sasuke tried to distract Kakashi so that Sakura could make an attempt at grabbing a bell but she failed, "that's your first attempt Saku…." Before he could finish his statement Sasuke attacked him again trying to give Naruto a chance he managed touch one. "You touched it Naruto but just touching doesn't count." Kakashi said. Kakashi had already knew that it was a joint attack and not an individual one so he then yelled stop.

"What are we stopping Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That is enough, you all p…" he was cut off by the time clock.

"No fair Kakashi we ran out of time because of you, that doesn't count, we want a do over." Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto, I was about to tell you that all of you pass."

"Huh" all three Genin said. "But we didn't get the bells." Sakura said.

"You didn't have to just get a bell to pass, what I wanted you to do was rely on teamwork. That is why you are put in groups, in order to be successful on missions you will need teamwork, of course individual strength is important to but you also need team cooperation just as much, or at least when you are strong enough to carry out solo missions, then you rely on your own abilities."

"But Kakashi-sensei even if two of us got the bells the other one would have had to take that test anyway, neither one of us wanted fail and go back to the academy." Sakura said.

Kakashi begun to explain, "I wanted to try and put you against each other and see what you would do, you three still need to work on cooperating with other, at anytime on a mission your lives could be in danger, you will need to have trust in your teammates. There was really know second test, I wish you three could have came to the teamwork conclusion much quicker.

"Well I knew it all along, I was just waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come along." Naruto said.

"Yeah right Naruto, you were the first to charge in alone and that's what your problem is, you tried to do things by yourself, and Sakura all you care about is Sasuke, what about you other teammate, and you Sasuke you think your teammates are a burden on you and not to mention you think your so much better than the other two that you don't need their help, you all need a lot of work."

"That's funny coming from you Kakashi, I remember when you were the same way." said a voice from behind them.

"Yeah I remember you that way too Kakashi." said a second voice.

"Oh Obito, Rin when did you get back?" Kakashi asked with a smile you could see through his mask.


	4. The Kakashi Gaiden

Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four- Flashback, The Kakashi Gaiden

"Who are they Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Looking at the two Jounin that he didn't see much of. He remembered seeing Rin a couple of times because she was so beautiful and reminded him of Sakura a little. She had brown hair that hung down past her shoulders, she wore a dark brown sleeveless jacket that was like a half jacket, think Trunks from Dragonball Z, and under the jacket she wore black netted shirt that most Kunoichies had on, it defined all of her curves even more, with black pants that most Jounin had on, gloves like Kakashi's and wore her Leaf headband on her forehead. Obito had spiky black hair, he wore a navy blue jacket with redish-orange lining in it with a black shirt and pants that matched the blue in his jacket, he wore his Leaf headband on forehead as well and also with those goggles he always had on. He didn't have the Uchiha emblem on his back anymore but he had it on a necklace that he wore and the Uchiha emblem ah the charm piece with gloves also like Kakashi's. Kakashi was the only one out of the three that ever wore his Jounin vest.

"These were my Genin teammates, she is Rin and that is Obito." Kakashi replied. "So how did the mission go?" Kakashi asked turning to Rin.

"A success of course, nothing can go wrong when Obito is on the job." Obito said.

"So you must be strong then?" Naruto said to Obito.

"I'm one of the best, and you can believe that!" Obito shouted.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Hey Sasuke I've heard of them, she is a great medical-nin and he is Obito Uchiha from the same bloodline as you. Those three are said to be the second strongest team since the legendary three, I heard my dad saying that they have never failed a mission together and that even the Legendary Three couldn't match them when it comes to teamwork."

"Yeah I heard something similar too." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Sasuke that guy kinda reminds me of Naruto." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"So this is your team." Rin said. "Hey you three Kakashi is one of the best, pay close attention to what he says."

"You said Kakashi-sensei use to act like Sasuke, so when did he change?" Naruto asked.

"Well there was a certain someone who had a big part in him changing." Rin said.

When she said that Kakashi and Obito's eyes met, those two where the perfect example best friends. Rin continued speaking, "At first they were always getting into fights and disagreements, but even then they still considered themselves friends with one another, I knew they cared. Their fights sometimes made me laugh." "Obito was always loud and Kakashi would always say, shut up idiot," Rin said trying to make herself sound like Kakashi." "then of course they had a long name calling fight afterwards and sometimes fist fights." All of Rin's talk about Kakashi and Obito got Naruto and Sasuke thinking about their similar relationship that they seemed to have already.

At this point Kakashi and Obito had walked away talking about the mission he and Rin had just came from. "So when did they start to become best friends and stopped fighting with each other?" Sakura asked. "Well not much has changed between them when it comes to the fighting but their bond has become greater, they are always disagreeing and I have to come in between them. But I remember the certain happening that got started their great friendship but they are more like brothers now." Rin said.

"Hey tell us, we wanna know." Naruto said.

"Do you two want to know as well?" Rin said looking at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura gave a polite "yes ma'am" while Sasuke didn't say much of anything he just nodded but Rin could see the look of curiosity on his face and knew he really did want to hear it. "Alright then it all started…."

Flash Back

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin are all twelve years old, today is special for the newly appointed Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Today he was to lead his first mission as the leader of the team, but a certain teammate of his was putting that on hold.

"Man where is he. Why is he always late?" Rin said.

They were waiting on the arrival of their fellow teammate Obito Uchiha. He had a record of always being late for something, the group waited for about a hour before a got there.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help….."

"Let me guess, you had to help an old lady right." Kakashi said cutting him off. They knew what his excuse was going to be since he used the same excuse many times before.

"Why are you always late Obito?" Kaskashi asked Obito. "You are such a loser." Kakashi said.

"I already told you I helped an old lady." Obito yelled.

"Hey you two don't start, don't forget this is an important day for Kakashi." said the Forth. "Why?" asked Obito. Today Kakashi is inaugurated as a Jounin, just like me. We are going to split up, I will be on my own and Kakashi will be the commander of your three man team." the Forth explained. "I told you about before Obito." the Forth said.

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't care enough to listen." Obito said with an upset tone in his voice.

"To give you a present Kakashi, I'm going to give you this." The Forth reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. "Ta da, it's a special kunai, it is a bit heavy because of its odd shape but when you get used to it you will be able to use it more easily." the Forth said.

"Here you go Kakashi." Rin said. "it's a personal special medical bag, from me to you." Rin said with a blushing smile.

"What about you." Kakashi said holding his hand out towards Obito.

"What is with that hand, I didn't get anything for you." Obito snapped.

"Well then make yourself useful and carry my bags for me."

"Yeah right, don't even think about it." Obito shouted.

"Cut it out you two." Rin said stepping in before things got more serious.

"Can I explain the mission now, we are almost at the country border." the Forth said cutting in. Currently the Earth Country is invading the Hidden Grass Village, our enemy are Hidden Rock ninjas, we have information that there's already about a thousand ninjas at the enemy's front line. Your mission is to destroy the bridge that they to receive supplies then withdraw quickly."

"So it's a sneaking mission." Kakashi said.

"That's right." the Forth replied.

"Ok but what about you sensei?" Obito asked.

"I will engage the frontlone directly to divert them away from you." the Forth answered. "We'll go together to the border but from there on the mission begins, this is Kakashi's first time as commander." the Forth said.

As they advanced to the border, Kakashi motioned his arm for the rest of the team to stop. "Very good." the Forth thought. The team stood there alert of any ambushes.

"Damn it, I've been noticed." a Rock ninja thought to himself while hidden in a tree. "Wait…he's…no…it can't be, but he looks like… him." the Rock ninja thought with fear in his eyes.

"Be careful everyone, there are twenty enemies, it is probably a enemy using a some sort of cloning jutsu." the Forth said.

"Great, this is a perfect time for me to try out my new technique." Kakashi then performed some hand seals and then a surge of chakra that looked like lightning sparkled from Kakashi's hand.

"I'm heading in sensei, cover me." Kakashi said.

"Don't be to hasty Kakashi." the Forth commanded.

Kakashi didn't bother to listen to his sensei's orders, he then rushed in. Some kunais and shurikens came flying at Kakashi, the Forth then quickly threw some of his own and block the enemies projectiles. While the Forth was distracted with that the Rock ninja attacked Obito, the Forth stepped in and defeated the enemies clone. Meanwhile Kakashi was taking out all of the clones with his Chidori, he then charged the real one but the Rock ninja was ready for him, he was preparing to counter the boy's attack at the right moment to kill him. The Rock ninja managed to slash Kakashi's shoulder, he was aiming for one of Kakashi's vital organs but the Forth had interfered by almost instantly appearing where they were and grabbing Kakashi taking him away to a safe location away from the Rock nin. The Rock nin was unaware of the special seal the Forth places on his foot, a special seal the Forth needed to execute his own created technique that earned him his famous nickname, Konoha's Yellow Flash. While grabbing and placing the special seal on the Rock nin, the Forth gave him a hard kick to the face, feeling the strength of the Forth's kick the Rock nin decided that he'd better try and get away his self before he gets another kick like he did.

"Oh man, that guy is strong, that kick was devastating." the Rock nin thought to himself.

Before he could even look around the tree he was hiding in to locate that blonde, the same blonde was right behind him with a kunai held to his neck. "I figured it was him, Konoha's Yellow Flash. We were told to retreat if we saw that person, I should have ran when I had the chance." The Forth gave him no chance to escape, with a swift slash of his kunai he killed the Rock Ninja.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" the Forth said walking back over to the group, "I'm fine, my wound is not life threatening." Kakashi replied.

"How could you be so reckless rushing in like that." Obito shouted.

"I didn't see you do anything but just stand shaking in fear, rule number 25 a shinobi must never show his emotion." Kakashi said.

"Here we go again with the rules, I'd like to find that rule book and shove it up…"

"Quiet Obito." the Forth commanded, "He's right Kakashi, as team commander you have to be more catious, and that jutsu, don't use it again."

"But…" Kakashi complained.

"When using that move you have the speed and destructive power but at the speed you are going you can't react to the enemy's counter attack, so it is a incomplete jutsu."

"Okay Kakashi your all taken care of, but if your not careful the wound will open again." Rin said while treating Kakashi.

"We are going to find somewhere to rest for the night team, and tomorrow the mission resumes."

It didn't take them too long to find a suitable camping spot, the group found separate spots and laid there thinking about what was to happen the next day.

The Forth was thinking to himself, "I hope those three can handle things without me tomorrow, I'll do my best to make sure the enemy's attention is diverted away from them." His discussion with himself was cut short by a voice, "sensei, can I ask you something?" Obito asked.

"Sure what's wrong Obito."

"I understand the importance of what you are always saying about teamwork, but Kakashi's always making me out to be a lazy idiot, why does he act like that. Though I'm called Elite because I was born into the Uchiha Clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi's a great ninja, but…."

The Forth began to give Obito his opinion on Kakashi's attitude. "Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo, also known as the Konoha White Fang. His father had respect on the same level as the Legendary Sannin, because he was raised by a genius and spent so much time with him, sometimes he may look at you guys and see you as unsatisfactory."

"The White Fang I've heard of him, Kakashi has the sword his father used all the time with him now." Obito said.

Present

Naruto cut in, "Hey that's the sword he has on his back now isn't."

"Yes Naruto it is." Rin replied.

Flash Back

"Everyone respected him until that incident." the Forth said.

"What incident?" Obito asked.

"On one mission Sakumo decided to abandon the mission and saved the lives of his comrades, the failure of the mission had great negative affects on the fire country He was looked down upon by the village and even the companions lives he saved, because of the shame his mentality and skills began to greatly decline, he was disgraced, his mind and body became weak, he then committed suicide. Kakashi witnesses his father killing himself. After that Kakashi never spoke of his father and he began his insistence on following the rules and regulations."

"So that's why." Obito said beginning to understand Kakashi more.

"I'm only telling you this because you are his teammate, I want you to try and be more patient when it comes to Kakashi, the lose of his father still affects him greatly as it would everyone who looses a loved one, please don't hold grudges against Kakashi."

After everyone was rested they headed off, "From here, we split into two groups, everyone do your best. It was only by chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting alone but from now on It'll be team battles, watch out for each other."

"Alright lets go." Kakashi said with that all four scattered in different directions, the Forth going one way amd the other three going in another.

As the three you ninjas from the leaf were off to complete their mission they were spotted by two Rock nins, "Where is he he should have been back by now from scouting." said one of the Rock nins. "He couldn't have been beaten by those brats though." said the other. "I'll go ask them." the Rock nin said while camouflaging in with trees.

Kakashi motioned his team to stop, he began sniffing, Kakashi nodded towards the top of a tree signaling that there were enemies there.

Obito then went through a series of hand seals and did one of the first jutsus that he learned, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." Launching a fireball up into the tree where Kakashi signaled the enemies to be located. While watching the leaves and branches that were torched by the jutsu fall to the ground, one one the Rock nins appeared behind them and caught their attention, while they were distracted, the other enemy attacked from above. Sensing this Kakashi went into combat with the air born ninja, both launching off of trees attacking each other. With the scream of his teammate Rin Kakashi ended the scuffle with the ninja and landed beside Obito.

"We will look after this one." the rock ninja said, they both disappeared with Rin leaving her teammates in shock. Obito started to run after them but was stopped by Kakashi, "Don't go after them Obito," Kakashi shouted, "what…what the hell are you saying?!" Obited screamed.

"The two of us will resume the mission." Kakashi said.

"But what about Rin?!" Obito yelled.

"Leave Rin for now, the enemy wants to know our aim, they won't kill her yet." Kakashi said.

"If they find out our aim they'll go straight to prepare the bridge for an attack, and if that happens the mission will be too difficult and more importantly than the mission we have to rescue Rin." Obto replied.

"As a shinobi it's essential to sacrifice your companions for the accomplishment of the mission,. That's a Law." Kakashi said firmly.

Obito then socked Kakashi in his face, "I can't stand you." Obito screamed.

"Whether you hate me or not, I'm still your commander, you must obey my instructions." Kakashi said looking up at Obito.

"To hell with you and your instructions, if you cared anything about Rin you would be trying to help her." Obito said.

"The most important thing to a shinobi is to be a tool in order to complete the mission, emotions are unnecessary things." Kakashi said.

"Are you series, do you really think like that?" Obito asked. "Can't you just forget about rules just this one time we have to rescue Rin."

"We have to resume the mission." Kakashi yelled.

"You know what I believe the White Fang is a true hero." Obito said.

When Obito said that a look of shock and then anger sprang onto Kakashi's face. "A shinobi who doesn't obey the rules is called trash." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, well hear this, those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash." Obito preached. Obito then went inot the direction that Rin was in and Kakashi went the other. What Obito said kept echoing in Kakashi's head, he started thinking about his father and what happened with him. He stopped walking and began thinking to himself, "you were right all along father, Obito is right too, you are a true hero. I always wanted to be like you and now my chance to do it, damn the mission my teammate's life is in danger, she's what matters right now. Hold on Rin I'm coming!" Kakashi did a 360 and went back for his teammates all the while with a picture of Obito's and Rin's face in his mind, "some genius I am, I have been dumber than obito with the way I have been acting, I was so stupid, sure the rules are important but that's not all to it, you must care about your friends as well. I was dumb to put the rules before Rin's well being." Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile Obito located the captured Rin and her capturers, "okay Obito, you can do this, stay calm." he thought. The Rock nins sensed Obito's chakra, "I'll take care of it you continue with the Genjutsu and get the information out of her quickly." the nin said.

"Right lets go." Obito said out loud, "To where." the hidden Rock nin said overhearing Obito. Obito charged at the enemy just to get knocked back on his behind, Obito looked up from the ground seeing the attacking Rock nin, "Oh, no." Obito said to himself while closing and bracing himself for the impact, only it never came. He heard someone call out his name followed by the enemy nin screaming out in pain, he opened his eyes and saw Kakashi standing over him. "Kakashi you saved I guess I was wrong about you after all." Obito said.

"Obito…where..is…Rin?" Kakashi asked. Obito heard pain in his voice and got just in time to catch Kakashi from falling to the ground, he caught the fainting Kakashi and saw a kunai shoved into his chest area. He then looked over at the Rock ninja who was lying there lifeless, Kakashi had managed to kill the attacking enemy by slicing him with the white chakra balde left behind to him by his father. He managed to save Obito from the fatal kunai attempt at his life, he had stepped in front of the Rock nin's attack and put his own life on the line to save Obito.

"Nooooo." Obito screamed with sorrow and tears in his eyes. The other Rock nin hearing the scream assumed that his partner had disposed of the threat so he went to see. Arriving at the scene he saw his partner dead as a door knob on the ground and then witnessed a grieving Obito holding a dying Kakashi in his arms. "You need not to worry about your friend dying because your demise isn't to far behind his, I'm going to kill you and then that girl." the Rock ninja said drawing his kunai. Obito turned to face the enemy that was threatening to kill him and Rin, "what, those eyes." the nin said to himself, it was Obito's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. Obito's bloodline limit had finally awakened, he stared at the enemy with killing intent he had never shown before, "by coming here, you must have a death wish, a wish I will personally grant." Obito said still with grief and sadness in his voice. The Rock nin decided not to waste anymore time standing there saying what he was going to do and decided to take action. He attacked with all of his might and as fast as he could, but despite his hardest effort he could not get the job done.

Meanwhile at the enemies front line, the Forth was worried about his students he then opened the back pack he had with him and dumped out several of those special kunai just like the one he gave Kakashi earlier, "Okay men take one and throw it at the enemy and I will take it from there." the Forth commanded. The leaf nins did as he said and in about two or three seconds they saw the Forth vanish with a Yellow Flash, following the Forth's famous technique they heard screaming from over the enemies side of the battlefield. After making sure his job was done there he Yellow Flashed to Kakashi, he had gave Kakashi that kunai of his just for the purpose of getting to his team quickly when he needed to. When he appeared he immediately witnessed the dying Kakashi lying there on the cold ground, emotions started rushing out of him at that exact moment, he looked over at Obito and in front of him he saw a Rock nin with three thrust into his body, one through the chest, one in the abdominal region and the other which was still in Obito hand in the Rock nin's neck. Letting go of the Kunai Obito made so space in between him and the Rock nn and then "Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu." Obito did with all of his power behind it. Flames exploded and when the Forth was able to see, the upper torso of the Rock nin wasn't there all that was left was his legs on the surface still kicking.

"Obito what happened here?" the Forth asked. Hearing his sensei's voice he turned to him and told him that Kakashi was dying and to hurry and get Rin to heal him. The Forth quickly went and released Rin from the Genjutsu spell she was under and brought her to Kakashi telling her to help him.

"This is bad." Rin said. "What is it you can't help him?" Obito asked. She looked up at Obito realizing his eyes, the Forth had just now noticed it too. "I can help him alittle but he has already lost too much blood, I can close the wound but the damage has already been done, we have to get him back to Konoha for emergency surgery. The Forth teleported himself and Kakashi back to Konoha, it took about three seconds and then he came back for Rin and Obito. Rin and Obito could not believe they were back at Konoha and it only took about four seconds. They rushed Kakashi to a medical unit gave them the short story, a story that quickly came to an end with "save him" coming from a still crying Obito.

"The blood lost is great, he will need a blood transfusion, but…"

"But what?!" Rin yelled.

"There not a 100 percent chance that it will save his life." the medic said looking at the Forth.

Without hesitation Obito offered himself for the blood transfusion, "use me," he said, "he saved my life and I wanna try and save his, so lets get on with it." Obito demanded.

About a hour and a half later the medic came out, Rin and the Forth rushed over to him, "how is he doc?" the Forth asked.

The medic let out a big sighing breath and said, "it was a success, Kakashi's condition has stabilized and he will be just fine, but keep him away from any training and missions for awhile. He won't be able to stand on his feet for awhile and neither will Obito, make sure they get plenty of liquids and healthy food eat and they will get better faster but it is best for the recuperation process to take longer in this situation." the medic explained.

Meanwhile in the surgery room Obito woke up and looked over at Kakashi who had tears in his eyes. "Hey rule number 25 a shinobi must never show his emotions remember." Obito said mockingly.

Two months went pass both Obito and Kakashi were now healthy and ready to get back into training, ever since then all four members of team Forth Hokage bond grew and grew. The team started to do missions without their sensei due to him becoming Hokage, and because of the blood transfusion Kakashi was able to activate the Sharingan, because he had some of Obito's Uchiha blood. The team became simply known "Tri" which means three, (taken from the word Triangle which has three sides) they were also called The Trio in some places, but either name sounded cool to them. They also became known for their individual talents also earning them their own nicknames, Kakashi was sometime called the Konoha's White Fang due to his resemblance of his father and the use of the White chakra blade his father was known for using, but his number one nickname is the Copy Ninja or sometimes Sharingan Kakashi because he could use the Sharingan even though he was not a Uchiha. Rin became known as Konoha's Deadly Beauty because her beauty blossomed as she got older and because of her deadly fighting skills, she developed her own fighting style and her own jutsus using her medic-nin abilities. Obito became known as Konoha's hot shot because of his hot shot attitude, whenever he fought he came off as a hot shot tough guy, the name also came from his wide range of Fire type jutsus some of which he created himself.

**A/N- Sorry it took so long for the update I have been away for awhile, send reviews about the chapter and tell me what you thought about the whole Obito being alive and about the blood transfusion idea. I wanted to have Obito alive and also have Kakashi keep his Sharingan and the Blood transfusion thing is what I came up with.**


	5. Promise of a Future Sensei

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Five- Promise of a future sensei

Just after Rin finished the story about their past Obito and Kakashi caught up with them. "Hey Rin lets go, I've already told Kakashi what we came here to tell him." Obito said. With a smile she turned to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and said "see ya later."

Two months went by and Naruto was sick of the walking dogs missions and all of the lame missions Genin got to do. He was ready for some higher rank missions so he went to see the Hokage. When he got there he saw a familiar figure walking out of the Third's office. "Hi Naruto"a man with an ANBU outfit and mask said in a friendly manner. Naruto immediately recognized the voice, "Iruka-sensei, you're an ANBU?" Naruto yelled.

"Yep, seems so." Iruka said.

"Since when?" Naruto asked.

"Since about two months ago I think." Iruka replied.

Hearing Naruto's voice the Third came out of his office, "ah Naruto I thought I heard your voice, what are you doing here." the Third said.

"I'll catch up with you later Naruto." Iruka said walking off.

"Alright Iruka-sensei, catch you later." Naruto said. "Now Old Man Hokage, I have something I wanna say." Naruto said.

"Well then out with it." the Third said.

"I'm sick and tired of these lame missions I wanna do some real ones…"

Before Naruto could finish what he was going to say a little boy jumped out at them. "I've got you now old geezer. Fight me, the title of the Fifth Hokage belongs to me, Konohamaru!" the boy yelled.

The boy tripped and fell straight on his face, a Jounin soon came running towards them. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage." the Jounin said.

"Its alright Ebisu." the Third said.

Ebisu turned his attention to Konohamaru, "Are you alright young master." Ebisu said.

"What happened, was there a trap or something?" Konohamaru said angrily. "I know, you did something!" Konohamaru yelled pointing accusingly at Naruto. Ebisu took a close look at who Konohamaru was shouting at, "huh, that kid is…the one I hate the most, the Demon Fox." Ebisu said to himself.

"What, I didn't do anything,you tripped all on your own." Naruto yelled while picking Konohamaru up by his collar.

"Hey get your hands off of him, do you know who that is. He is the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage." Ebisu shouted.

"Yeah, hit me if you can, I'm the Hokage's grandson." Konohamaru said.

"Like I care about that." Naruto yelled and then he hit Konohamaru on the top of his head, just as Iruka has done to him many times whenever he does something dumb or mischievous. "Ow, this guy really hit me, who is he."

Ebisu walked out with the young Konohamaru. Naruto and the Third went inside of his office. "What was it that you wanted Naruto?" the Third asked. "I want some more serious missions, I'm sick of walking dogs and taking out trash, and not to mention that owner's cat that keeps running away, now give me more exciting missions to do." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto all Genin go through what you are doing right now, you have to crawl before you walk Naruto." the Thrid explained.

Naruto was upset at the answer and then an idea came to his head. He then yelled "Sexy Jutsu" Naruto transformed into a very pretty and sexy woman, also a very pretty and sexy naked woman. "Please Lord Hokage." Naruto said with a flirty voice. Blood shot from the the Hokage's nose and he fell onto his back, getting up and whipping his nose, "a temptation technique huh, what a stupid jutsu." the Third said. "If it is so stupid then why did you fall for it." Naruto said. "Look I will talk to your Jounin sensei and see if he thinks you are ready for harder missions." the Third said. Naruto left thinking to himself that the Hokage had better keep his word.

"Hey you" Naruto shouted. "Stop following me, you are too obvious." he said.

Pulling the cloak of invisibility from covering him, "As I expected from the guy I've heard so many rumors about, I wouldn't mind being your follower but in return you gotta teach me that technique you used to defeat the old geezer." Konohamaru said.

"Stop kidding around" Naruto said.

"Don't say that, please Boss." Konohamaru said. Naruto had a surprised look on his face when he someone call him Boss. "Boss" he said.

"Yeah Boss." Konohamaru said. "Will you teach me?" he asked.

"Fine." Naruto said.

Naruto walked off with Konohamaru telling him the basis of the technique, "Its mainly big breast, thin waist, and a big butt." Naruto explained. Naruto went on explaining about chakra and things like that and then he finally said, "Go on and give it a try."

"Okay." Konohamaru said with excitement. He then shouted "Transform." He got it totally wrong, he it looked nothing like what Naruto had explained to him. The two spent most of the day practicing the technique, "Alright Konohamaru maybe you need someone to look at, why don't you use someone around here for an example."

"Who should I change into Boss?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto looked around, and then he spotted the perfect specimen for the example. "Transform into that babe over there." Naruto said. "Roger that Boss, Transform!" Konohamaru yelled. "Well do I look like her?" Konohamaru asked. "Well, yeah the clothes are right." Naruto replied.

He only got the clothes to look similar but not anything else, "What so similar about that, it looks nothing like me." the said angrily. She then socked Naruto in the eye, "young master, try to change into a cutter shape when you copy my image, ok." the girl said. "Wow, she's scary." Konohamaru said to himself.

Now Naruto had a black eye, with a hour more of Konohamaru finally trying to get the Sexy Jutsu he finally got it right. "Yeah you got." Naruto said praising Konohamaru. "Its all thanks to you Boss." Konohamaru said. Naruto felt proud about himself when he said that.

"Konohamaru, earlier you said that the title of the fifth Hokage belonged to you. Why do you want to become Hokage." Naruto asked.

"Because Boss, I am the geezer Hokage's grandson and that's the only reason why everyone acknowledges me. I want to become strong so that everyone will acknowledge me for me and not my grandfather." Konohamaru explained.

"Well you can't keep trying to defeat Old Man Hokage, it takes hardwork and guts. There is no shortcut in becoming Hokage, you need to figure that out fast if you want to be Hokage someday. I also want to tell that you have some competition on your hands because I too dream of becoming Hokage one day." Naruto said.

"Hey Boss, I want you to train me and teach me everything that you know. Can you teach me please, I want you instead of that suck up Ebisu." Konohamaru said.

"I can't right now Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"Why not you taught me a technique I know I can handle anything else you can teach me." Konohamaru said.

"I can't right now because I am still learning and trying to become stronger, but once I get better I would be honored to train Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"Would you really Boss, until then I will work hard too just like you said." Konohamaru said.

"I promise, besides you can still come to me for advice if you like, I can give you better advice than that suck up Ebisu." Naruto said.

"So I'm a suck up am I, and what are you doing with the honorable grandson." Ebisu said standing in a tree.

"I'm doing what you aren't, I teaching him and I'm also being a good friend and not just being nice to him because he is the Hokage's grandson like you are." Naruto said pointing at Ebisu.

"What do you know anyway, you Demon, young master you are coming with me." Ebisu said leaping down out of the tree.

"No I'm not." Konohamaru said.

"Yes you are, you are the Hokage's grandson and you have no business associating with someone like him." Ebisu said looking Naruto.

"What, that's it, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled. About fifteen Narutos surrounded Ebisu.

Wow, that's amazing." Konohamaru said.

"hmph its going totake more than a Shadow Clone Jutsu from him to defeat me." Ebisu said to himself.

Naruto than shouted "Transform" then fifteen naked Sexy Jutsu Narutos started being flirty with Ebisu, blood then shot from his nose and he flew back on his back side. "I call it my Harem Jutsu." Naruto said. The Third watching from the crystal ball that he has witnessed this, "He combined that temptation jutsu with the shadow clone jutsu, another stupid technique, and for sure I will probably fall for it." the Third said.


	6. C Rank Mission 1

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Six- C Rank Mission part 1

After training Kakashi promised to give an exciting announcement, and so after training that's what he did. "Alright team, in two days we go on our first C rank mission." Kakashi said looking at Naruto expecting a enthused reaction from him, but instead he didn't. Sakura and Sasuke gave off more excitement than Naruto did, Sakura leaped in the air giving off a big yay, while Sasuke had a small grin come upon his face. "Well, well, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What, what do you mean well, well?" Sasuke asked.

"Its seems to me that the corners of your mouth actually rolls up up into a smile, you have emotions afterall." Kakashi said.

He looked again over at Naruto but the usually energized ninja was quiet, too quiet for his Naruto's reputation.

"Lets get home and rest up you three." Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke started their walk home. Sakura looked over at Naruto trying to figure him out, "Why is he acting strange?" Sakura thought. Running to catch up with Sasuke, she asked him about Naruto.

"Sasuke, is it me or is Naruto acting…well not Naruto like?" Sakura asked.

"I know, we haven't fought with each other today, that's strange. When he did talk he barely said three words, even we I purposely tried to make him mad." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was half way to his apartment, when he was stopped by Kakashi. "Yo, Naruto." Recognizing the use of the word yo he knew who it was. "Oh its you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Just wanted to talk." Kakashi replied.

"What, was I doing something wrong in training today, sorry if I was slacking a bit." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto, you were and that's not like you. You usually are the hardest working one in the group, is something troubling you?" Kakashi asked. "You were quiet all day and when I made the announcement about the mission I expected you to be more happy than Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi added.

"I think it is great news Kakashi-sensei, I really do but…" Naruto cut his self off.

"But what?" Kakashi asked.

"But there has been something weighing heavily on my mind lately, that's all." Naruto said.

"You wanna talk?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really, actually I kinda can't right now anyway, sorry Kakashi-sensei I'm not trying to shut you out or anything, its just kinda complicated to talkabout it right now." Naruto said.

"That's alright Naruto, but when your ready I'll be here, good night Naruto, don't let the bed bugs bite." Kakashi said trying to make Naruto show some kind of Naruto like emotions.

"Good night Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a deep emotionless tone.

Naruto lied in his bed all night, he didn't even have his usual before bed ramen meal. Two days had passed and it was C rank mission day for Team 7, Naruto had snapped out of that depressive state a little but he still wasn't quite his usual self. He was still a little anti-sociable, "Okay team as I already told you this will be a C rank mission, we will be escorting the bridge building expert Tazuna, he is waiting for us at the front gate, lets get going." Kakashi said.

They arrived at the front gate of the village and waiting for them was their client for the mission. "What took so long?" Tazuna said while taking a swig of his bottle of sake.

"Sorry if we took so long Tazuna sir, but the waits over we can go now." Kakashi said. Just before they could leave, a leaf Chunin stopped them.

"Kakashi sir." the Chunin said stopping the group from leaving. "I almost didn't catch you, Lord Hokage wishes to speak with that one." the Chunin said pointing at Naruto.

"Well I guess the mission will have to wait a bit longer, go head Naruto we will be here when you come back." Kakashi said.

Naruto reached the Hokage's office and went inside, "Yeah Lord Hokage." Naruto said.

"Oh my, Kakashi was right something is wrong, who are you and where is the real Naruto Uzumaki." the Third said.

"What do you mean Hokage sir, it is me." Naruto said.

"See you did it again, first you called me Lord Hokage and just then you called me sir. You and Konohamaru are the only ones who don't says those words to me, something has got to be bothering you. Tell me what it is, this will just be between me and you, you have my word." the Third said.

Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage and began telling him what was on his mind. "The thing is, the person who seals this Demon Fox thing inside of me turns out to be my father, and not to long ago he shows up telling me who he is, and then leaves again. Now that I know that my parents were alive all this time why did he wait so long to come back. All of those years of being alone and taking all of that hate from everyone, I didn't understand why everyone treated me that way. I had no one to turn to when I needed to and now I find out I'm a Hokage's son. I figured that he heard about how much of a idiot I was from somebody and he being a Hokage didn't think I was worthy of being his child and not to mention my absent mother." Naruto explained.

"Naruto you've got it all wrong, your father left because he thought that him leaving would keep you safe from Reko, you do remember what I told you don't you?" the Third asked.

"Of course I do but it has been almost thirteen years since then and that guy is long gone away from here, why has he waited so long and then just comes and goes like he did." Naruto said.

"Naruto I asked him that very same question and trust me it is a very good reason for it." the Third said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"He told me that he had planned to return earlier but Reko started keeping tabs on the village for some reason and felt you were in danger. He wasn't alone in doing this, he also said that Reko was looking for something but wasn't sure what. He is still watching Reko and his group but he hasn't told me anything as of yet about it. He should know more when he returns, and don't worry Naruto his return should not be too long from now. I know you discovered your father was alive and you are anxious to be with him but under the circumstances you have to be patient." the Third said.

"So what about him sealing the Demon Fox inside of me?" Naruto asked.

"He did it to protect you, you'll someday find out how helpful that Demon being sealed inside of you the way it was really is. Also he wanted everyone to look at you as a hero but out of fear everyone has shunned you and in a way you shouldn't blame them for that, a lot of people who saw the Demon Fox and what it could do is just scared of you." he explained.

"That's why I wantto be the strongest ever and become Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge me with respect and not fear." Naruto said.

The Third sensed that Naruto had gotten some relief from what he said and thought to himself Naruto would return back to his normal loud energetic self shortly.

"Oh and another thing Naruto, this attitude your having is affecting your team. As a shinobi you have to learn how to control your emotions, that is all, now you have to get back to your mission you begged for so much." the Third said.

"Thanks," Naruto said while extending his hand to the Hokage. The Hokage was surprised by this, it wasn't like Naruto at all. He extended his hand to Naruto but just before he reached it Naruto snatched it back and said "Too slow Old Man."

"I guess the real prankster Naruto is back after all, I didn't expect him to feel better this quickly." the Third thought to himself.

"Alright enough with the pranks and jokes report back to your team." the Third yelled.

Naruto ran out to report back to his team as told, we he got there he was surprised to see the Hokage there waiting with the others.

"What, how did you get here so fast?" Naruto shouted.

"I guess an old man is quicker than you young whippersnappers, huh Naruto." the third said mockingly.

"Hey that's not funny Old Man, why don't you act your age." Naruto screamed.

"There something I forget to say to you." the Third said making Naruto cease his ranting. "Konohamaru is really starting to look up to you, please teach him well." the Third said.

The Third this time extended his hand to Naruto first, "what, I'm not falling for that, I just did that trick on you." Naruto said.

"No Naruto that's not it, this is for being such a good influence on my only grandson." he said.

"Oh." Naruto said convinced that it wasn't a trick. He reached out and then suddenly the Third disappeared with a poof. It was a shadow clone, Naruto was angry that the old man had played Naruto's game. Pulling pranks and jokes was his forte and the Third had got him with one.

He looked back at the rest of the group, they were laughing at the look on his face, "ha, ha Naruto now you know how it feels." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I guess you aren't the only prankster in the village after all." Kakashi said.

"Maybe not the only one, but I am the best one. Just like I'll be the best Hokage ever, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

With that the group took there leave from Konoha on their way to the wave country. The group couldn't help but notice Naruto's change in attitude and his constant moving. "Hey Naruto what are you so twitchy about, do you gotta pee or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up jerk, and if you must know it is because we are on our first C rank mission after all of those lame missions and this is my first time outside of the village." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Haven't heard any name calling in awhile, guess everything is back to normal." Kakashi thought.


	7. C Rank Mission 2

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Seven- C rank mission part 2

The gang had finally arrived at the Wave Country, they proceeded to escort Tazuna to the bridge but Tazuna insisted that they stop at his house for some rest and nourishments. On the way there Kakashi spotted a suspicious looking puddle of water.

"It hasn't rained for the last few days, so any puddle shouldn't exist." Kakashi thought to himself. When the whole group had passed the puddle, two Chunin level Mist nin jumped them from behind, tying Kakashi up with spiked chains and then pulling from both direction slicing his body into pieces. Team 7 had and horrified look upon their faces but quickly had to get over what they just witnessed to save themselves as the to Mist came for them next. They were charging straight at Naruto, he was frozen in fear this was his first real battle. Sasuke quickly sprang into action rescuing Naruto by kicking the two Mist nin in their faces sending them flying back. The two Mist nin took their chance at eliminating their real target which was Tazuna, as they rushed in his direction Kakashi appeared out of nowhere stopping both of them in their tracks with a neck hold on both of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm okay Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"I'm fine but you should check with Mr. Scaredy Cat over there." Sasuke said.

Kakashi tied the Mist nins to a tree and then he turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi said. When the Mist nins came to they saw Kakashi and ther others standing over them. "How were you able to track our movements?" one of the nins asked.

"Very simple," Kakashi begun to explain, "it hasn't rain in the last few days and it is sunny out today, so there shouldn't be any puddles of water." Kakashi said.

"If you knew that, then why didn't you tell those kids?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have killed them in the blink of an eye, but I wanted to know who the target of these two were. Now out with it you two why were you after Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"There's no use we'll never give in to you." they said.

Kakashi looked over to see Tazuna's facial expression, from looking at him he sensed Tazuna already knew the answer to his question. "I thought you might say something like that, but I thought I might ask you anyway just in case you decided to tell the truth and I would spare your lives." Kakashi said.

When he said that the Mist nin eyes widened and before they knew it, Kakashi had killed them in a blink of an eye. They walked off not noticing a masked ninja watching them from the distance, "I must inform Zabuza." the masked ninja said.

"Tazuna, you left the part about you being targeted by enemy ninja, that would make the mission a B rank or higher. We were supposed to guard you from gangsters and robbers, why didn't you tell us the truth in the beginning?" Kakashi asked.

The Wave country is poor and the feudal Lord doesn't have much money and neither do I. So we can't afford to request a B or higher ranked mission." Tazuna explained.

"That answers that question, now tell me why they were after you." Kakashi demanded.

"I am being targeted by a dangerous man. His name is Gato, you should have heard of the name, Marine transportation billionaire Gato."

"Gato? The one from the Gato Company?" Kakashi asked. "He is one of the richest men in the world." Kakashi added.

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside. But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and illegal goods. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as a shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over wealth, politics, and people of this island. One thing that Gato is afraid of, is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction fro quite some time." Tazuna explained.

"I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him." Sakura said.

"Then that means those ninja were sent by Gato." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry I lied in the beginning, but if you quit the mission I will be killed for sure while I g home. But there's no need for you to blame yourselves, only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry over my death, and my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But its not your fault." Tazuna said trying to guilt them into not quitting the mission.

"Well" Kakashi said scratching his head, "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you." Kakashi said giving in.

"That good to hear." Tazuna said thinking to himself that he had won.

As they were on their way to Tazuna's house Kakashi was thinking about the mission, "If they are to attack, they will send Jounin leel ninja instead of Chunin level ones." Kakashi thought.

As they were walking there was a rattling in the bushes, "I won't let Sasuke have all of the good part this time." Naruto thought to himself. He threw a kunai into the bush scaring out a white rabbit. "Look the loser managed to scare a rabbit. You're a real tough guy Naruto." Sasuke mocked.

"What, I thought it was an enemy." Naruto yelled.

"You were trying to show off pin head." Sakura added.

"That's a snow rabbit, but what's with with the color of its fur. They only have white fur during winter, when the days are short. That means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique, so they have sent a ninja immediately." Kakashi thought looking around for the enemy.

"No wonder the Demon brothers couldn't handle the job, the ninja Haku told me about turned out to be the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. So the Sharingan user is there, this might be a challenge for me." Zabuza thought.

"Everyone! Duck! Kakashi screamed sensing Zabuza'a attack. A huge sword flew towards like a very big shuriken. They ducked in time thanks to Kakashi and avoided the attack. The Sword missed and smashed into a tree and stuck into it, a second later Zabuza leaped down onto the sword staring at the surprised group.

"Someone is here, this time I will handle the situation. I'm not going tolose to Sasuke." Naruto thought.

"Oh, my, my, you are Zabuza Momochi, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi said approaching Zabuza trying to get the others behind him.

"I don't care who he is." Naruto said to himself. Naruto then started to charge Zabuza but was stopped by his sensei's hand.

"Your in the way. Stay back, everyone." Kakashi said standing in front of Naruto.

"Why!?" Naruto complained.

"He's way different from the guys we met before." Kakashi said. "If he is our enemy, then I better be careful." Kakashi thought.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Zabuza said.

Sasuke hearing that looked at with a puzzled look on his face. "How can he…" Sasuke then flashed back to the story Rin told them about their past and remembered her telling them of the blood transfusion that occurred. "I think I get it now. He is able to use the Sharingan because it was a Uchiha's blood that was used for his operation." Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza said.

"Everyone protect Tazuna, I will handle him." Kakashi said. "Because of his technique I should use my Sharingan and end this quickly." Kakashi said to himself. "Zabuza I see that you have heard of me, I have heard some things about you as well." Kakashi said.

"And what might those things be copy ninja." Zabuza replied.

"They call you the Demon of the Mist, you were a former ANBU of the Mist and was known for the Silent Killing Technique. You tried to overthrow the country by assassinating the Mizukage, but you failed and escaped with the little followers you had left. I bet you are working as an assassin for Gato to try and get more money to finance another attempt on the Mizukage." Kakashi said.

"Oh, a good guess Kakashi. I have my reasons." Zabuza said.

"I'm guessing you're not going to share." Kakashi said.

"I would but this is not show and tell. All you need to know is that after I deal with you first I'm going to kill the old man and those kids behind you." Zabuza said.

"I guess you have a thing for killing young people Zabuza, not only are you wanted in the Wave Country but you are also wanted in the Fire Country as well for murder." Kakashi said.

"If you don't mind Kakashi I'd like to get on with it instead of standing here taking a stroll down memory lane." Zabuza snapped.

"Fine then." Kakashi said closing his eyes. When he opened them his Sharingan was activated staring straight at Zabuza.

"Finally I get to see the Sharingan I've heard so much about." Zabuza said.

"Sharingan, I keep hearing Sharingan, what is a Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Sharigan…" Sasuke began, "The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. It is an ability that the Uchiha Clan possess, not many people from my clan achieve this. It can see through all genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, but that's not all, just by seeing it once the user can copy it and use it against you." Sasuke said.

Zabuza started to create a mist, "You can't copy what you can't see, can you Kakashi." Zabuza said. Kakashi could sense Sasuke was scared and trembling. "Sasuke, don't worry I will protect you with me life. Now one onmy team is going to die." Kakashi said.

"Don't be so confident about that Kakashi." Zabuza said appearing where Tazuna and the others where. With some quick reflexes Kakashi was able to reach his student and Tazuna in time to stop Zabuza's attack. Kakashi drove a kunai into Zabuza's chest, water started to bleed out.

"Not bad Kakashi but I'm right behind you." the real Zabuza said. He then swung his blade and sliced Kakashi in half.

"What, a Water Clone." Zabuza said. "He was able to copy my technique in this mist."

With a swift kick Kakashi kicked Zabuza in the back of his head sending him face first into the dirt. Kakashi attacked again, Zabuza was ready for him this time. First as a decoy attack he swung his blade at half strenght knowing that it couldn't even touch Kakashi. Kakashi avoided the half hearted attack, then with all of the strength Zabuza could muster up in the position he was in, he returned the kick Kakashi gave him with one of his own, sending Kakashi flying into a near by lake. Kakashi tried to get out of the water but he noticed that the water was unusually heavy, he looked behind and saw Zabuza doing hand seals. He tried to move away but it was too late. "Water Prison Jutsu." Zabuza yelled trapping Kakashi with his move.

"This is bad, I was to careless." Kakshi thought.

"I finish you off later Kakashi, now for what I came here for." Zabuza said turning his attention to the others.

"You three take Tazuna and run, you'll die if you don't." Kakashi screamed.

"There're not going anywhere." Zabuza said creating another Water Clone of himself.

"What did I just say, run away. NOW!" Kakashi commanded.

"You guys." Naruto said getting the attention of his teammates. "Even if we were to run he would eventually catch us. Our only chance is to free Kakashi-sensei."

"How are we going to do that, he is a Jounin we don't stand a chance." Sakura said.

"I have a plan." Naruto said.

Naruto then performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu and made numerous copies. They all jumped onto Zabuza's Water clone but Naruto's clones were defeated by Zabuza'a clone, sending them flying in different directions. One of Naruto's clones tossed Sasuke the windmill shuriken. At that moment Sasuke knew what Naruto's plan was, he launched the windmill shuriken pass the clone straight the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught it, he then noticed a second windmill shuriken coming in his direction.

"The Shadow Shuriken technique." Zabuza said.

With some quick thinking Zabuza jumped over it. He heard Naruto's voice from behind him, Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza while he was in mid-air, making him release Kakashi from the Water Prison. Kakashi punched Zabuza in the face making him go 7 feet into the air and then landing on his back.

"Your lucky I let you go Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"You didn't let me go, you were made to let me go." Kakashi said back. "and just so you know the same jutsu won't work on me twice, you should have finished me when you had the chance."

Zabuza started some hand seals, "Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet." the two said simultaneously. Two huge dragon shaped dragons clashed into each other, exploding on contact and then falling like rain drops.

Zabuza looked into kakashi's Sharingan eyes and to him they seemed to be looking straight into him, he noticed every movement that he made Kakashi made the same one. Even the slightest move he made was imitated, whenever he blinked Kakashi blinked, whenever Zabuza spoke Kakashi said the same thing.

"This guy is copying my movements perfectly and he …."

"Predicting me." Kakashi said cutting his thoughts off.

"What? He read what I was going to say in my mind?" Zabuza thought. "What you are doing is just copying me, it is nothing original." Zabuza said out loud. "You can't beat me, ypu monkey!" they both said at the same time.

Zabuza began forming hand seals and before he could get off his move Kakashi had already executed the exact technique he was going to use. "Water Element: Grand Water" Kakashi said. A large amount of water started forming in front of Kakashi and then he blasted it straight at Zabuza making him collide with a tree. Kakashi was about to finish off Zabuza when suddenly some needles were thrown at Zabuza piercing him in the neck. Kakashi checked Zabuza neck to see if he were still alive. Then a masked ninja appeared near the unconscious body of Zabuza.

"I will take him with me." the nin said.

"If I remember correctly, you are a hunter-nin from the Village of Mist." Kakashi said.

"You are well informed, I must be taking my leave now, thank you for making this job easier for me. It might have took me all day to hunt and capture this one." the hunter-nin said while disappearing.

What was that all about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That was a Hunter-nin Naruto, Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. That is commonsense, you should study more Naruto." Sakura said.

With Zabuza gone it was safe for the group to continue escorting Tazuna back to his house. As they were walking they noticed Kakashi was looking worn out, his knees started to get weak and they collapsed causing Kakashi to fall down.


	8. C Rank Mission 3

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Eight- C Rank Mission part 2

The gang had finally arrived at Tazuna's house with the exhausted Kakashi. They laid him down in one of the rooms, they all sat there with him waiting for him to awaken. Kakashi came to and saw his team standing around him, Naruto and Sasuke were going at it as usual with Sakura trying to break them up.

"Aw, reminds me of my team's old days, me and Obito would find something to fight over no matter what the circumstances were." the day dreaming Kakashi thought to himself. Watching his Genin team brought back some old memories of his old group and sensei.

It was a quick flash back of some sparring Kakashi, Obito, Rin and the Forth were doing…

**Flash Back**

It was three months after the events of the Kakashi Gaiden. The now three Jounin level team was doing some sparring training with the newly active Forth Hokage.

"Excuse me Hokage sir but there is some paper work that needs your attention." a woman said to the Forth.

"Well how important is it, can it wait for about a hour." the Forth said.

"Of course it can if you want it to. You are the Hokage after all." the woman said.

"Yeah that's right, so you better do what I tell ya or else." the Forth with a deep tone.

The woman was shocked to hear him speak that way towards her, the Third had never spoken that way. But the shock went away when she was the smile on the Forth's face.

"Hey, what's with the face. I was only joking, please don't tell the Third he's always telling me to not joke around so much since now I am the new Hokage." the Forth said.

"Oh, I found you quite hilarious Hokage Sir, but the Third is right you know." the woman said.

"Oh well" the Forth sighed. "I guess I better get used to being Hokage." the Forth said. "Would you mind if I had two hours with my team I promised them some sparring today, after that I promise I'll go straight to my office and do my job, okay." the Forth with a friendly smile.

The woman had trouble not giving in to him. Not just because he was the Hokage but he was so friendly and charming she just couldn't help but tell him okay. She left him and his team that was standing there the whole time listening to them.

"Hey sensei" Obito said getting his attention. "No wonder you took the Hokage job, I would have too if I had that sexy thang there everyday." Obito said and then turning to Rin giving her a wink.

Kakashi laughed at his comment to himself and so did the Forth but Rin on the other hand didn't laugh. She turned her face the other direction at Obito after he winked at her, she didn't want to show it but he made her laugh too.

"So Hokage-sensei, you and the Third must be pretty close since he chose you to be the forth Hokage." Rin said.

"yeah me and the Third are good friends. Have you three been working on your teamwork like I told?" the Forth asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi said.

"Good. But make sure while you work on teamwork, you also improve on your individual skills. While teamwork is important, so is your own strength," the Forth said.

"Yeah don't I know" Rin said. "I've had to become stronger to pull these two apart from fighting each other." she added.

The Forth smiled and put his hands on Kakashi's and Obito's shoulder.

"Alright we're here, we will do our training here on this training ground." the Forth said.

"Hey this is the training ground for ANBU." Obito said.

"Yep, it sure is, I think it is perfect for you three. I want you to be able to endure ANBU training exercises and what better way to do that then training on the obstacles here. I want you three to become the stronger, now that I'm Hokage I want to send ninjas on missions that I know can get the job done. So you three are going to be like my right hand men. So get ready, you have a mission coming up soon." the Forth said.

The training was supposed to be serious that day but the team mostly played around with each other. That two hours with their used to be called Arashi-sensei but now called Hokage-sensei was filled with laughter and fun, and of course more friendly fire from Kakashi and Obito.

**End Flash Back**

"Hey you guys, you going to disturb Kakashi-sensei's much needed rest with your yelling, please stop." Sakura pleaded.

"it's a little to late for that Sakura." Kakashi said sitting up. "But thanks for caring though." he said.

"Now look what you did idiot, your loud voice woke up Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"What! It takes two to argue it was your fault too!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey you two shut up." Kakashi commanded. They then stopped their fighting and looked at Kakashi. Once they were quiet Kakashi pulled out a ear head phone and attached it to his ear.

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

Two Leaf nins walked into the Hokage's Office. "What does he want with me Rin?" Obito asked.

"I don't know, Lord Hokage just told me to bring you with me when I came. So just wait." Rin said giving him the mean look.

"Man, you pretty women sure are bossy, why is that." Obito said.

"We pretty girls need handsome men to boss around, why do you think I have you and Kakashi." Rin responded.

There was a beep on the com link that only Kakashi, Rin and Obito carried around, sort of like a walkie talkie. They had it made just for them three, they could send messages in codes and talk to each other over it. They all kept it with them at all times. They equipped with hi-tech communicating devices so they could communicate over large distances. They called it the "Tri Link" They named it that because it was three of them and from the name given to their team, "Tri" which means three.

The message Kakashi sent was coded, it was a series of beeps that only those three could understand. Jokingly Obito started to talk to Kakashi through the Tri Link, he reached up to his ear and pressed the talk button. "What was that Kakashi, you said you are down and constipated, send help quick." Obito said laughing.

"Cut it Obito, he sounds serious." Rin said.

"Roger that Kakashi, I will send them immediately." Obito said.

Obito got off of the Tri Link and pulled out a bigger communication device, not one like the Tri Link. Come in HQ this is Hot Shot(**A/N: In case you don't remember, Hot Shot is his nick name.)**

"HQ, do you read me." Obito said.

"Go ahead sir." a voice said over the small radio.

"Send a unit to the Wave Country immediately, Kakashi says he spotted Zabuza Momochi, he is wanted for the murder of two Leaf nins, over and out." Obito said.

"10-4 sir." the voice said.

Suddenly there was a Yellow Flash and the Forth was standing in front of his former students. "Hi Rin." the Forth said with that familiar smile. In an instant the smile went away and they knew it was something serious."

"Its them again isn't it?" Rin asked.

"I know what that means, I have to go Rin, tell the Hokage that I'm sorry for leaving, something has come up." Obito said leaving with the Forth.

"Bye Rin" she heard her sensei say right before they left.

Minutes later the door opened and in came the Third and his recent appointed assistant and pupil, Iruka. "Rin where is Obito." the Third asked.

"He says he is sorry but something just came up. It is that assignment he has." Rin said.

"Oh, that." the Third knowing what she was hinting at.

"What assignment Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"A top secret assignment from someone important." the third responded.

"I'm still here Hokage sir, what are your orders?" Rin asked.

"I'm not really giving orders, its more of a personal favor I need from you two." the Third said.

"Who Lord Hokage?' Iruka asked.

"I need you two to find someone for me, I was going to ask Obito to do it but he had that thing he had to do. I originally was going to ask you two to help with the upcoming Chunin Exams, but I can get two others for that. I want you two to go and locate the whereabouts of my former students."

There eyes widened when he said that. Sensing their worry he quickly straightened it. "Don't worry I won't be sending you after Him. I want you to try and find Jiraiya and Tsunade." the Third said.

"Okay Lord Hokage." Rin said. "Lets go Irukie." Rin said to Iruka giving him a nick name.

"Don't call me that." Iruka said following Rin out of the Hokage Tower.

**To The Wave Country**

"Naruto and the others were downstairs having breakfast with Tazuna, Tazuna's grandson and his daughter. Kakashi came downstairs and joined them.

"Kakashi-sensei your up." Sakura said.

"Can't stay in bed forever, besides we have a mission to complete and we better use the time have to do some training." Kakashi said.

"Alright I'm down for that." Naruto said jumping to his feet. "But first I'm going to finish eating." he said sitting back down.

"You three finish eating and meet me outside." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was the first one finished and he headed outside with Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto soon followed.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Gato guy will send more strong ninjas like Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, we haven't seen the last of Zabuza, he is still alive, I can feel it." Kakashi said.

"But we saw the Hunter-nin kill him with those needles." Sakura said.

"If that Hunter-nin was going to kill Zabuza he would have right there, instead he carried him away. Hunter-nins know a lot about the human body, I think those ninjas to the neck were just to paralyze him giving the illusion of him dying. We have to assume that Zabuza is still alive and that him and that Hunter-nin are working together." Kakashi said.

"Well you know what they say about assuming Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Actually I don't, what do they say." Kakashi replied.

"Never mind." Naruto responded.

"Now for your training, follow me." The group followed Kakashi into a tree filled area. "Zabuza was hit pretty hard by me and that Hunter-nin, so it should take him at least three days to get back to full strength. So that leaves us two days to prepare. We are going to work on chakra control, now he is what I want you to do. Walk up that tree."

"Walk up a tree, for training you want us to climb trees. What kind of training is that?" Naruto said.

"Be quiet and listen for a change Naruto. I want you to climb the tree without using your hands, let me demonstrate." Kakashi said.

Kakashi walked straight up a tree using only his feet, he tossed them kunais down from the tree.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to climb the tree using a constant amount of chakra flow, by controlling the amount of amount used to climb this tree should help you have better chakra control. First build up chakra in your feet, get a running start since you are beginners and then run up the tree as far as you can, then each time mark how far you were able to go with the kunai I gave you." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke went first and Naruto tried to beat him and tried to get higher but fell off within three steps. Sakura on the other hand climbed the highest since she had way better chakra control than Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke got tired and went back since they had been training all day and night, but Naruto refused to give up until he could do better than Sasuke so he stayed out training. He eventually exhausted his self and fell asleep on the ground where he had fallen off of a tree. Naruto was awakened by a shake, he opened his eyes and saw a Lady looking down at him.

"Hey you will catch a cold sleeping out here like that." the Lady said.

"You woke me up Lady, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What were you doing out here?" the Lady asked.

"I'm training, and what about you." Naruto said.

"Collecting medicinal herbs, for healing injuries and illnesses." the Lady said.

"You sure are working early, Lady." Naruto said.

"You are too, what are you training for, could you be a ninja or something?"

"Yeah I'm a ninja can't you see the forehead protector." Naruto said.

"But…why are you training?" she asked

"Because I want to become stronger." Naruto replied.

"But you already look very strong." the Lady said.

"No, No, I want to become stronger and stronger."

"Why…is that?" she asked.

"So I can become the best ninja in my village! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength!" Naruto said with confidence. "and right now, I also need to prove something to someone!"

"Is that for someone else or for yourself, do you have someone who is precious to you?" she asked.

"Precious, what are you trying to say Lady."

"When a person has something precious to protect…that's when they can become truly strong." she said getting up and walking away. "you will become strong, lets again somewhere."

"What a pretty lady." Naruto thougth.

"Oh, and…I'm a boy." she…I mean…he said walking off into the forest.

"No way, but you're even cuter than Sakura." Naruto thought.

Naruto was sitting trying to rest up a little more to continue with his training when someone hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey did you forget about breakfast moron?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto looked up to yell at Sasuke, but when he looked up he saw Sasuke had a bowl of rice and eggs in front of him handing it to him.

"Here take it, its breakfast." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto was smiling at him.

"What's with that face, why are you smiling at me?" Sasuke asked with a angered tone.

"You bought me breakfast, I knew you cared about me after all Sasuke." Naruto said.

"No…its just that Kakashi…is always talking about teamwork…so…I…look just take it alright!" Sasuke yelled shoving the bowl at Naruto.

Hours and hours had gone by, Sasuke and Naruto were training together and they were getting along for once. From the top of a tree they heard Sakura and Kakashi calling their names. "Come no lets go back Naruto, we both have made to the top, lets call it a day." Sasuke said.

They got down and they all went back to Tazuna's house the next morning Naruto woke up and noticed that everyone was gone. He ran around the house in his pajamas looking for the others he finally found Tazuna's daughter and asked her where was his team.

"They went to the bridge she." she said.

"Why didn't they wake me up?" naruto screamed.

"Well your sensei said you should rest today." she said.

Soon after naruto zoomed past heer on his way to the bridge, when he arrived barely see Kakashi since he was fighting Zabuza again and he covered the area with a Mist. He looked around and saw what looked like mirrors formed in a dome like shape with openings.

"Now's my chance to show my strength." Naruto thought.

There was a loud poof and Kakashi looked over at it to see Naruto making a grand heroic entrance. "What an idiot." Kakashi said. "Naruto, how could you be so reckless, a ninja is supposed to use deception to try and hide his movements. You would have been more effective if you would have stayed hidden." Kakashi yelled.

Naruto heard Sasuke screaming from over where those mirrors, Naruto rushed inside of the mirrors to help Sasuke. He saw Sasuke with many needle pierced all over his body. Naruto used his Shadow Clone technique to try and break all of the mirrors but all his efforts were in vain. He tried over and over again and each time Haku threw him and his clones to the ground. Soon after he was looking like a porcupine just like Sasuke was with all those needle in him.

"Naruto stop, it is useless you are just wasting chakra. At this rate you will be killed quickly." Sasuke warned Naruto.

Haku launched a barrage of needles in Naruto direction, Sasuke then quickly stepped in front of him and block all of the needles. "How can this kid keep up with my speed, it has got to be luck." Haku thought.

Haku decided to test his luck theory by traveling from mirror to mirror throwing needles at Sasuke and Naruto.

"He is reading my movements, but how? He should not be able to." "WHAT!!" Haku said looking into Sasuke's eyes. "His eyes,…the Sharingan. So his Kekkei Genkai has awakened, the more I attack him the more he will rely on his Sharingan to counter my attacks. I have to end this now." Haku thought.

Haku threw some decoy needles at Naruto knowing Sasuke would try and save him, as Sasuke was running to guard Naruto from the needles, Haku threw a needle that made contact with Sasuke's knee slowing him down. Sasuke thought that he was not going to make it in time to help Naruto, so he focused chakra into his feet and leaped towards Naruto with all of his effort. Sasuke managed to block the first wave of needles but was successful in blocking the second wave of them, had used his self as a human shield, he lost consciousness from the pain and laid there almost lifeless I front of Naruto. Naruto was staring at Sasuke in shock. He thought Sasuke was killed.

"Sasuke…why did you…"

Naruto felt a feeling that he had never felt before, he was angry, he wanted to kill. He felt a sudden energy surged and then he started to lose control. Red Chakra started to circle around him, Haku threw some more needles at him but it did the needles seemed to be deflected by the Red Chakra. Haku saw Naruto charging him, he quickly transported to a mirror behind Naruto avoiding Naruto's attack. Naruto then quickly charged the mirror Haku was currently reflecting in, he shattered the mirror with a punch but didn't get his target. Haku escaped just in time but as he was escaping Naruto managed to grab him by the wrist. Naruto let out a fearsome roar of anger then gave Haku a fully drawn back straight punch to the face. Haku flew through his own mirror breaking it and hitting the ground doing a series of rolls before he came to he halt lying on the ground. Naruto came in for the kill but he saw that Haku's mask had came off revealing his face, he stopped right before his fist crashed into Haku's face.

"You." Naruto said.

"Go ahead do it, I'm am no more use to Zabuza any way." Haku said.

"Why…why are you doing this for that criminal Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is precious to me, just like your friend that I just killed. Now finish it, kill me." Haku demanded.

"Naruto was about to hit him again but Haku sensed that Zabuza was in danger, so he blocked Naruto's punch and went to help Zabuza. Kakashi was rushing at Zabuza who was being held down by Kakashi's summoned ninja dogs, Kakashi had what looked like a lighting concentrated in his hand, it sounded like a million birds chirping. Haku attacked Kakashi from behind by tripping him, then Haku kicked the now off balance Kakashi away.

"So its looks like I will haveto deal with you too." Kakashi said flipping up to his feet. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto yelled landing beside his teacher from the air. "I tried to stop him from getting to you but he was too fast fro me." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, stand back and let me handle hi from here on. Naruto did as he was told and backed up. "I will protect Zabuza." Haku said.

"And how are you going to do that, you can barely stand." Kakashi said seeing that Haku was greatly weakened.

Zabuza also was greatly immobilized from his battle with Kakashi, Haku threw some needles at Kakashi but they were evaded. Kakashi appeared behind Haku, Haku tried to turn around fast enough to attack him. Kakashi already had two kunai readied to kill Haku, he attacked with both kunai in his hands at the same time Haku attacked him. As a result Kakashi missed his attempt at killing Haku but instead he stabbed Haku brutally in his arm. They both jumped back from each other, Zabuza wasted no time in taking his chance at the distracted Kakashi. Kakashi spotted him instantly giving him a back hand fist to his head snapping his hand back sending back to the ground. "Secret Art: Ice Needles" Haku sent about fifteen Ice Needles at Kakashi, Kakashi noticed the attack coming his way, he perfromed a quick hand seal and created a water clone, the water clone was used as a cover for the Ice Needles and to be a decoy attack. After Kakashi's water clone blocked the needles it pretended to attack Haku but it was really used by Kakashi for a quick diversion so he could get a finishing on Haku. Kakashi succeeded in his plan but before he was about to attack he noticed a gang of men with swords standing not to far from them.

"So Zabuza you are getting your butt whipped, looks like I have to get the job done my self, I should kill you in the process Zabuza," Gato threatened.

"Kakashi, my fight is no longer with you." Zabuza said.

"Understood." Kakashi said nodding.

"Haku do not spare neither one of those cretins lives." Zabuza said.

Suddenly kunai were threw killing everyone of Gato's gang except him, "Zabuza Momochi, your coming with us." a voice said.

"Were here Kakashi, sorry for the delay we had to search every inch of this place." another voice said.

"Chief Shisui, I'm glad you're here, take over with those two I need to tend to my team." Kakashi send going over to check on Sasuke.

The assistant Chief arrived as ordered by the Chief of the Konoha Military Police, Obito Uchiha. He had his own unit of officers with him.

He walked over crouched down by a crying Sakura and a unconscious Sasuke. Kakashi checked to see what the damage was, "Phew…don't worry Sakura, Sasuke is still alive but we have to get him back to the village for treatment." Kakashi said.

"Yes…I knew you would make Sasuke." Sakura yelled hugging Sasuke.

"Sakura that hurts, not so hard." Sasuke said weakly.

"Come on, I got ya." Kakashi said picking Sasuke up.

"Hey Sasuke…thanks." Naruto said as Kakashi passed him with Sasuke in his arms.

"Yo Sasuke you still awake? Naruto is trying to thank you." Kakashi said. "Give him so time to rest Naruto. Hm?" Kakashi said hearing Sasuke trying to speak.

"Yo…you…your welcome….loser!" Sasuke said as he passed back out.

"What, Sasuke when you are back on your feet you got a serious beat down coming to you!!!" Naruto yelled at the sleeping Sasuke.

"He asleep now Naruto, you will have to shout at him later."

**A/N- Yes Shisui Uchiha the best friend of Itachi Uchiha Uchiha, isn't dead either, and neither is the entire Uchiha Clan. Don't worry, I will explain everything in the next chapter.**


	9. Announcement, The Hokage Trials

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9- Announcement of the Hokage Trials

"You are weak little brother" That was the last thing Sasuke heard before he awoke from his nightmare of that day. "Was it the same dream Sasuke?" someone said as Sasuke sat up sweating. Sasuke looked to his left to see Shisui sitting beside him. Sasuke didn't repsond, but Shisui knew that is what it was.

"I think about him a lot too Sasuke, I can't understand just what happened that day, but…"

"Doesn't matter now, he did it and one day I'm going to make him pay." Sasuke said cutting Shisui off.

"I know the death of your parents has been hard on you and the fact that the Uchiha Clan was attacked by one of its own, but I think it was more too it then that." Shisui said.

"Don't try and defend him, what he did was…it was murder…he murdered some of his own people and mother and father. I will avenge them." Sasuke yelled with tears dropping from his face.

"I'll go and tell your friends you are awake now, if you like we can talk more later, see ya." Shisui said walking out of Sasuke's room.

Shisui walked out of the room and Kakashi was standing outside of the room. "Did you hear?" Shisui asked Kakashi.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. "He has a lot of anger inside of him, you can't blame him really. It was his own brother who killed his parents." Kakashi said.

Shisui gave Kakashi a funny look, Kakashi noticed his quick mysterious like gaze and he was coming to the conclusion that Shisui was hiding something about that particular subject. "I have to go." Shisui said walking off quickly. Kakashi was almost certain he knew something, Shisui used to always avoid talking about Itachi whenever that day was bought up, especially right after it happened. "Why does he act so strange when it comes to Itachi, maybe its just because he and Itachi were such good friends. But he doesn't quite give off the he was my best friend and I can't believe he would do such a thing vibe, I get the feeling he knows something." Kakashi thought looking at Shisui walk away.

Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room to see how he was feeling, "Yo" Kakashi said entering the room. "Feeling any better Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Sasuke replied.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you how proud I was of the way you handled things during mission, with you being unconscious and everything." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was actually happy to get praise from his sensei, "Oh yeah what happened to the enemies anyway?" Sasuke asked being reminded of the mission by what Kakashi said.

"They have been put in a holding prison."

"Aren't you worried they will try to escape?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not at least for another month and half or so. I don't like to brag but I put some hurtin on them, and then they resisted the KMP (Konoha Military Police) when they arrived, so they are pretty beat up. Besides we have ANBU watching them." Kakashi said reassuringly.

The other two members of Team 7 entered the room, "Sasuke your awake." Sakura said. "Bout time, I thought you were never going to get up." Naruto added.

"Ah,Sakura, Naruto I'm glad you're here, I wanted to get the whole group together and make an announcement." Kakashi said.

"Well announce already Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Don't be so impatient Naruto, now…in two months this years Chunin Exams is going to begin, and I think you three have great potential in becoming Chunin Leaf nins. Till the start of the Exams I want you to train very hard in getting better and honing your skills. Let me tell something, you will entering the Chunin Exams as a Team, so I want you three to act like a Team and look out for each other. Team work is going to be important in these Exams, it going to be difficult if you don't work together." Kakashi said.

Kakashi stopped talking and looked at Naruto who was shaking. Sasuke and Sakura were looking as well. "Hey loser, you're shaking in fear already and the Chunin Exams are two months away." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto jumped up into the air almost hitting his head on the hospital's ceiling. "ALRIGHT, I'm going to kick ass for sure, I can't WAIT. Hurry up and get out of that bed and start training Sasuke I don't want you slowing me down during the Exams." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, full of energy and competitiveness as always." Kakashi said to himself.

During the two months Kakashi trained his team very hard, he taught them more about teamwork, he also taught them new battles tactics and strategy, and he trained them in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. He helped Sasuke develop his Sharingan, he taught Sakura Genjutsu more since she that was her specialty, Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand had a more balanced training, learning taijustu and more ninjutsu and genjustu from Kakashi but he made sure Sakura's training wasn't just ones sided.

Kakashi decided to give his team three days to rest for the Exams since they had been training non stop everyday since then. He ended their training early that day and told them to take the rest of the traning time off for some resting, later in the evening Kakashi was walking through the streets of Konoha when someone jumped in front of him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my worthy rival, reading that book as usual, eh Kakashi."

"Gai, I don't want to fight right now, maybe tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What you worried I'm going to wipe the floor with you. Besides I'm not here for a fight, how bout we go out for some sake and hang out a little bit." Gai said.

"Sure." Kakashi agreed.

"Hey Kakashi, you entering your team into the Exams this year?" Gai asked pulling his sake cup down.

"Yeah I sure am."

"I kept my team out of the last Chunin Exams so that they could develop their skills, you should think about doing that." Gai said.

"I'm sure they are ready, they've been training very hard, you just better make your team can keep up with my Team 7." Kakashi said.

"it's a challenge then, if my team does better then your team, it will be a victory for me on our record and the winner will be considered the best."

"This is the last contest Gai." Kakashi said.

The next day Kakashi was awaken by Rin, "Wake up sleepy head, we have somewhere to go." Rin said.

"Where?" Kakashi asked putting on his Jounin jacket.

"To the Hokage Tower, The Third wants to meet with some Jounins and ANBU. Now come on." she said rushing him then disappearing.

When Kakashi got there, some of the strongest Jounins and ANBU were there. "Okay everyone, Lord Hokage has an announcement to make." Iruka shouted getting everyone's attention. The Third then stepped forward and then he cleared his throat.

"As you all know, the Chunin Exams are coming up in less then a week. But sometime after that I will once again step down as Hokage of the Leaf village, but more importantly someone has to take my place. Just like the previous Hokages, I have already once chosen my replacement for Hokage, which as you all know was the Forth Hokage. Since I have already chosen my replacement one time, I'm going to give the opportunity to all of you here a chance to be the Fifth Hokage."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage." Someone said raising their hand. "Yes Hiashi." the Third said giving Hiashi his attention. "What do you mean all of us here can have a opportunity?" Hiashi asked.

"I was just getting to that." the Third said. "After the Chunin Exams I will give anyone here the choice of taking their opportunity to become the Fifth, but it is totally up to you. There will time for you to prepare, but I most warn you it will be quite hard. If you chose to do so, your chance will be given in what I call the Hokage Trials. Think of it as a Chunin Exam type test, but on a much more higher level. Behind me are the shinobis that will be hosting the Hokage Trials. They were chosen by me and most of them I trained specifically for this project. So if you think you are up to the challenge and if you are not we can agree on a time period for you to get better. But either way the first test will decide if you can continue on, to put it bluntly the first test is to weed out the less capable out of the group. That's all you are going to know for now, so those of you with competitive spirits raise your hands now if you wish to participate in the Hokage Trials and your names will be written down. This is a chance for one of you to become part of history, history that of becoming Hokage."

Some hands went up and some didn't, the Third was pleased with the number of nins that had their hands in the air. "For those of you who don't have your hands, if you change your mind just show up at Hokage Mountain, that is where we will meet before the start of the Hokage Trials." the Third said.

With that the meeting was over.

**A/N- In your reviews tell me what you think of the story so far, let me know exactly what you like and dislike so far. Its my first story.**


	10. Training, the Summoning Jutsu Pt One

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Ten- Training, the Summoning Jutsu Pt. One

Rin and Kakashi left the meeting together, "I bet Obito is going to be mad about not being able to be in this competition, I know he would have wanted to be in it." Kakashi said.

"No doubt about that." Rin said.

"So how long is Obito going to be gone this time?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know, last time he was gone about a month. I get worried every time he goes, I hope they don't find out."

"Don't worry Rin, Obito is strong and he has gotten a lot better at thinking on his feet. He also quite the good actor, I'm sure that's why sensei asked him to carry out that mission and not one of us." Kakashi said.

"I agree but don't tell you don't get even a little worried about him. I know Obito is strong and everything but from what sensei tells me so are those other guys, I just wish we could be there to watch his back." Rin said.

"Me too, but I think we would just get in the way of Obito's mission if we were there with him. Obito is a master at undercover work, I'm sure by the time any of those other guys suspects anything it will be too late, Obito would probably be long gone out of harms way." Kakashi said.

"You better be right Kakashi." Rin said.

"Oh yeah did you find who the Third was looking for?" Kakashi asked.

"I managed to locate Jiraiya but not Tsunade. Man I thought Obito was a bit flirty, Jiraiya has him beat hands down when it comes to that. That guy is a big time pervert, the only way I could get him to agree to come was I had to promise him a date when he got here."

"Well you do attract stares from men Rin." Kakashi said chuckling.

"Yeah I hate to brag but…I guess men can't help themselves when I'm around." Rin said smiling. "So Kakashi how do you think your team will do in the Exams?" she asked.

"They've trained hard and all they can do is their best, I myself think they are Chunin level already." he said.

The next day Kakashi had his team meet him at the entrance of the Chunin Exams, "I'm very proud of you three, but beyond this point you three are on your own. Here are your forms to turn in, go up to room 301 and turn them in. Remember do your best and work as a team.

**A/N- alright I have decided to fast forward through the story a little. From this point on, the events from the real Naruto story line are going to occur through the fights of the preliminaries before the final round of the Chunin Exams, so Sasuke got the curse mark from Orochimaru and Naruto beat Kiba, Shikamaru won his fight, well you know everything else. **

The story picks up at when Jiraiya is training to use the summoning technique Naruto for a month before the Chunin Exams start again.

"Hey pervey sage when are you going to stop peeking at those girls and supervise my training." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, more ladies." Jiraiya said to himself not hearing Naruto talking to him. "Hey…hey pervert." Naruto yelled again. He got his attention that because one of the girls heard Naruto's voice from behind the bushes where Jiraiya was peeking at.

"Quiet down you little snot, you should be happy I'm even hanging out with you." Jiraiya said snapping back at Naruto.

"Why don't you teach me trick or something so I can get this jutsu down."

"Alright Naruto but lets call it a day and pick up tomorrow."

"Well there is somewhere I have to go so you have no choice but to wait until tomorrow, go home Naruto." Jiraiya said leaving.

"Probably going to look at more girls." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey I heard that." Jiraiya said turning back around to yell at Naruto. "that kid is beginning to know me a little well." Jiraiya said to himself.

Jiraiya was walking through the streets of the village, he was getting stares from all of the villagers. They would give him a quick look and then they would do a double look when they recognized just who he was. "Hi, how are you" Jiraiya would say when people recognized him, it took a while to get to his destination because he would stop every five minutes to flirt with the female population of the village. "They didn't make this way when I was younger." Jiraiya said to himself when he saw the younger generation of ladies.

About four hours after him leaving Naruto he finally reached his destination point, the Hokage Tower. "Been a long time since I've been in here." Jiraiya thought as he entered. "Aw, Master Jiraiya, you're here, the Hokage has been looking for you." Ebisu said as Jiraiya passed him. "I know, I'm going to see the old man now." Jiraiya replied.

He entered the Hokage's office to see the Third talking to Anko. He eyes widened with excitement looking at Anko, "Hey stop undressing me with your eyes if you know what's good for you." Anko threatened. "O my, your bit of a fire cracker aren't ya, I like that." he said smiling.

Anko was giving Jiraiya an evil look trying to intimidate him. Jiraiya stared back at her, "you sure have grown up Anko." he said breaking the silence.

"And you…well you still look old." she replied mockingly.

"How have you been Anko?"

"Fine until he came back. Well I'll will be going now Lord Hokage, thanks for the talk." she said bowing.

She walked past Jiraiya giving him a friendly punch to the arm before exiting the office and closing the door behind her. "I bet she is taking Orochimaru's return the hardest." Jiraiya said.

"Yes she is, she once respected and cared for him a lot and then…well you know the rest." the Third said.

**Scene change**

Anko was walking through the village, she had no particular place she was walking to, "Damn him"Anko thought to herself cursing Orochimaru. She heard some sounds off in the distane and decided to go see what it was. "O its that kid again." she said when she spotted Naruto.

"Its that crazy examiner woman from the Exams." Naruto thought spotting Anko spotting him.

"Hey kid its is kind of late, why don't you keep it down a bit." she said.

"I don't care what time it is, I'm training for the final round of the Chunin Exams right now. I'm trying to get better, so why don't you leave me alone." Naruto said.

Angered by his response Anko got in his face and challenged him, "Lets see what you can do, maggot. You got a lot of mouth but lets see if you got the strength to back it up." she snapped.

"I really don't have time for you right now but Naruto Uzumaki backs down from no fight, even if it is a girl. BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto shouted.

**Scene Change**

"So how is Naruto doing?" the Third asked.

"He really is a hand full, its just like when I had my former Genin team years ago. He's loud and kind os on the idiot side, but Naruto has great potential."

"You mean like you were when you started out all those years ago." the Third said.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"You were very similar to Naruto in some ways. You thought you had to prove yourself to Orochimaru just as Naruto thinks he has to with the Uchiha boy and everyone else, and not to mention all those times I had to save you from Tsunade for trying to peek at her." the Third said.

"Those beatings aren't good memories so why don't we get off the subject. I'm just saying that going through mentor thing again is a bit annoying, especially being that its Naruto I'm dealing with. He's just like his father ya know, only difference is that Arashi was a bit quicker on things than Naruto is right now, but both of them at Naruto's age has great potential, Naruto even more than his father."

"You mean because of the Nine-Tails?" the Third asked.

"No, I mean the potential that lies within Naruto and not the Nine-Tails, Naruto can be even stronger than his old man, he just doesn't realize, but he sure has the confidence in his self to get there."

"Just be patient with Jiraiya, besides the last student you had that was like Naruto didn't turn out so bad now did he." the Third said talking about the Fourth.

"No I guess not, but Naruto is Kakashi's pupil, I shouldn't try and take him in as my own." Jiraiya said.

"So, you have been thinking taking Naruto in as your pupil have you. At first you said he was annoying, but now it sounds like you care about him." the Third said.

"Well the kid has grown on me this past three weeks, especially the way he reminds me of Arashi."

"Its funny, Naruto is alike Arashi yet the two are still different from one another." the Thrid said.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Jiraiya said.

"But enough about Naruto right now, back to why I called you here." the Third said changing the subject.

**Scene Change**

"Give it up brat you can't beat me." Anko said looking down at the out of breath Naruto.

"I wasn't even being serious you crazy lady, and I have been training all day I wasn;t at full strength anyway." Naruto said.

"Whatever kid." Anko said turning and walking away. "Hey kid" she began.

"What" Naruto said.

"Keep at it, you'll get if you work hard." Anko said.

"I don't get her, first she is crazy and then she acts nice." Naruto said to himself.


	11. Training, the Summoning Jutsu Pt Two

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 11- Training, the Summoning Jutsu Pt. 2

Naruto woke early to continue his summoning training, "Hey pervert sensei, look this one is bigger than the last one." Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Naruto stop for a minute I want to talk to you." Jiraiya said sitting down.

"Okay what is it?'

"Naruto have you ever noticed a different kind of chakra inside of you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Now that I think about it, there was that one time on a mission I was on with my team." Naruto said thinking about the Wave Country mission.

"Do you remember how it felt?" he asked Naruto.

"It was like a sudden surge of energy, and if I had to give it color it would be red since mine is usually blue." Naruto explained.

"You have to learn how to use that red chakra if you want to perfect the Summoning Jutsu. Not only that but if you learn how to control the red chakra, a whole world of Jutsu will open up to you, there's no telling what jutsu you couldn't learn." Jiraiya explained.

"How I am going to learn how to use my other chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That is what we are going to work on right now Naruto. First I want you to use as much of your regular chakra as you can."

Naruto did as Jiraiya said and he continuously made shadow clone after shadow clone to use up his own chakra. He made up to about 300 of them before he got tired and could not make any more.

"hmm, even with his own chakra he is able to make that many shadow clones, its amazing at the level he's at." Jiraiya thought.

"Hey, Pervey Sage when can I stop?" Naruto asked.

"Just keep going until I say stop " he responded. "Extracting great Chakra when it is needed and using it and mastering control of that is indeed hard. Also his body is too small a container to accept the Chakra of the Nine-Tails. Naruto's body most likely tries to avoid stress to the body by rejecting the Nine-Tails' Chakra. If danger and intense emotion are the keys to call upon the Nine-Tails's chakra, I'll have to make him learn how to use those keys with his body, I hope he's ready." Jiraiya thought to him self.

"Hey Naruto come over here for a sec." he said.

"What is it…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before Jiraiya knocked him out with a punch to the stomach. A half hour later Jiraiya threw water on Naruto to wake him up.

"huh…where I am?" Naruto said coming to.

"Stand up." Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"The training ends here." Jiraiya said.

"Wait, I didn't learn anything!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted quieting Naruto, "try and extract the powerful Chakra within you from the fear of death."

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"With this training you have to be willing to put your life on the line, are you willing to do that?" he asked.

"Of course." Naruto said. "I just don't get what that has to do with my training." he added.

"in order to extract the great chakra from within your body, you have to be in a strong emotional state or near death. Those are the keys to using that red Chakra you told me about, experience that and you will grasp the trick to call upon the chakra at will." Jiraiya explained.

Jiraiya then gave Naruto a flick to his forehead protector sending him flying back into a almost endless pit.

"I have to grab onto one of these rocks, or I'll die." Naruto screamed in his head.

His attempts failed, he lacked the chakra control to cling onto any rock falling at the speed he was going. "Naruto, all you can do now is to rely on the Nine-Tails' Chakra." Jiraiya said to himself.

"At this rate I'm going to die!" Naruto screamed. The word die echoed through his mind, he closed his eyes and suddenly he was somewhere he did not recognize at all. It was a place filled with doors down a hallway and the floor was wet.

He felt a strong Chakra signal coming from the door right in front of him. "What is this Chakra that I'm sensing?" Naruto thought. Naruto walked through the door and saw a gate with a seal on it.

"**Come closer kid." **

Naruto heard a very deep and frightening voice from behind the sealed gate. Naruto then saw huge fangs and fiery red eyes appear.

"He's…huge. What is It?" Naruto thought.

"**Kid, come closer." **the voice commanded again.

Naruto approached the gate slowly and then suddenly huge claws slammed into the gate almost catching Naruto.

"**I want to devour you, but this gate will not open. It is a detestable seal."**

"You…you…are the Nini-Tails." Naruto said. "I see…So the red Chakra was his."

"**You came to me this time. Why did you come here?"**

"Hey, you dumb fox! Since you're staying in my body, give me your Chakra as rent!" Naruto shouted.

The Nine-Tails let out an evil laugh, "**You have guts, blackmailing me like that. You know that if you die I die. Very well, it's a reward for coming all the way here I'll giveit to you!"**

Red Chakra began surrounding Naruto's body and Naruto was then back in the real world.

"This is the feeling." Naruto said.

Naruto bit his thumb, performed the required hand seals and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu"

Naruto noticed that he had stopped falling and that he was standing on something familiar looking.

"What, where I am." Gamabunta shouted.

"Hey Boss Toad, I didn't think I would summon you." Naruto said.

"What you again, where is that Arashi Uzunaki?" Gamabunta shouted.

"Man you sure are cranky, oh and Arashi did not summon you…"

Before Naruto could tell Gamabunta who really was responsible for summoning him in that pit, Gamabunta yelled at him again cutting him off.

"Then it was that Jiraiya, where is he?" he yelled.

"Who is Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"The peverted old man who calls himself the Frog Hermit, where's Jiraiya?" he asked again.

"He's scary." Naruto thought.

"If you do as I say, I can make you my subordinate. So answer me!" Gamabunta yelled almost making Naruto fall down.

"Sir! The perverted hermit is at the top of this cliff! Toad Boss sir."

"At the top eh." he said looking up.

"um, may I ask something? Naruto asked.

"What"

"Um, what business do you have with the perverted hermit, Boss Toad sir?" he asked.

"That's what I wanna know. Why did that old geezer summon me to a place like this?!"

Oh, but, I'm the one who summoned you. I fell off this cliff, so I was hoping something would help me." Naruto explained.

"Haaaa, ha, ha, haaa."

"What's so funny?!"

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! A small kid like yourself could never summon me! He said and then laughed again.

"I'm telling the truth! I really did summon you! Naruto said.

"Haaaa, ha, ha." Gamabunta continued laughing.

"You stupid frog!" the angered Naruto shouted. "Don't get so cocky just because I'm being so polite. I summoned you, so that means I'm your master!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"What did you say? Do you know who you are talking to? You aren't even old enough to drink yet, and you are saying you are the great Gamabunta's master?! Do you want me to kill you!

Gamabunta then jumped into the air out of the pit with Naruto hanging onto his back. Gamabunta landed causing a massive air wave when he hit the ground. The landing made Naruto fall off of his back, "Hey kid! Even if I assume that you summoned me, I'm not going to accept a guy who falls off my back so easily. Now, I it has been a good while since a been out here in a while, and if Jiraiya or Arashi has no business with me, I'll just hang around here. So why don't you go home and sleep, you can't even handle being my subordinate."

"Damn it!" Naruto said running towards Gamabunta and jumping onto his back.

"What are you trying to do, kid?!" Gamabunta yelled.

"If you're going to accept the fact that I summoned you if I don't fall off your back, then I will stay here all day, and not fall off, and I will make you accept me as your master." Naruto said with determination.

"You stupid kid! I was being nice, and now you've gotten me mad." he yelled.

Gamabunta tried over and over to try and shake Naruto off of his back. "Fall, fall, fall." yelled at Naruto who was hanging for dear life.

"Listen up Boss Toad, I'm the man who's going to become Hokage one day! Remember that!" Naruto said trying to get Gamabunta to stop.

"I don't care." Gamabunta said.

**Scene Change**

"Looks like something interesting is happening." Jiraiya thought looking on from a safe distance. "Ohh. I should help Naruto but I think I should continue with my research." Jiraiya said spotting some women.

**Scene Change**

"I don't care if you are Arashi's boy, I'm going to teach you a lesson. If you get hurt, you just get hurt. I tried to give you a chance to leave me alone but you didn't." Gamabunta said.

He then did consecutive leaps into the air and then he dived into the water taking Naruto down with him. He jumped out of the water with Naruto still clinging to him.

"I got to hand to the kid, he is tough, probably will be tougher than his old man." Gamabunta thought.

This went on until just about the sun beginning to set and Naruto kept his word so far and didn't fall off of Gamabunta's back.

"If I don't fall off before the sun sets, I'm your master!" Naruto shouted.

"I never agreed to that! You just decided that on your own! Gamabunta shouted back.

"This is irritating, I should just end this right now." Gamabunta thought. "Hwy kid, what was your name again?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with pride.

"Well, Naruto, don't blame me if you die!" he said jumping into the air again.

This time he jumped more higher than he had all day, the landing on that jump made Naruto body ache and he began slipping off. He made several shadow clones to regain his balance and stayed on.

"See that Boss Toad?! I'm still on your back! I win!" Naruto said taunting Gamabunta.

Naruto then fainted from exhaustion and fell off. "No! if he falls from there, he'll die!" a spectating Jiraiya said.

Gamabunta extended his tongue and caught Naruto laying him back onto his back.

"That's too bad. You were close to winning kid." Gamabunta said.

"Tough kid, huh Gamabunta. He stayed on your back during all that time." Jiraiya said appearing in front of them. "Here I want to show you something."

Jiraiya pulled out the summoning scroll revealing to Gamabunta that Naruto had signed the summoning contract.

"Jiraiya, showing me that is unnecessary, I am aware that he summoned me with his own powers. Since the last person who was able to get on top of my head was the Fourth, it would take someone with that kind of sheer determination and will power to stay on the way he did, and who else than Arashi's son." Gamabunta said.

"He must be dead tired by now. I can share some of my power with someone like him, even if he always makes me angry." Gamabunta said.

"I will take him to the hospital for some treatment and rest, from the looks of him, he needs it." Jiraiya said picking Naruto up.


	12. A Father Figure

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter Twelve- A Father Figure

"Come on, one more time, get up we are going again." Kakashi commanded.

"Arghhhh!" Sasuke battled screamed charging at his sensei.

He engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu fight once again. Throwing a fury of punches and kicks that didn't have that much affect was tiring, although his opponent was a high level Jounin. Kakashi once again knocked Sasuke to the ground, getting up this would be harder for the young Uchiha. With every short scuffle they did Kakashi would knock him down harder than the last.

"Good, Sasuke. That's right on your feet." Kakashi said to himself.

"this is hard, he's just too strong for me. I don't think my Sharigan would help me against him." Sasuke thought.

"No, no Sasuke, remember what I told you, you are not to use your Sharigan at all right now, I know you are thinking about it. Now, you can still stand, so get up and come at me with your all." Kakashi said.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, watching this Kakashi wondered if he was being to hard with Sasuke, but then quickly threw those thoughts out of his mind due to the fact that he wanted him to get stronger because of the Cursed Mark placed upon him by Orochimaru. Sasuke relying on the Cursed mark for power wasn't a good thing. Sasuke had finally risen to his feet ready to continue, but then Kakashi said something that was not directed towards him.

"Come out, with all that killing intent, you can't stay hidden for long." Kakashi said looking to his right.

From behind a big rock Gaara appeared looking straight at Sasuke. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sorry but if you want a piece of me you're going to have to wait until the final round."

"Yeah so you should leave right now, any fighting that's not held within the Exams between contestants results in a automatic disqualification." Kakashi said.

Gaara just simply stared and then went away. "Man he just stares and walks away, talk about creepy." Kakashi thought. "Be careful when fighting him Sasuke, remember what I told and remember the training I'm giving you."

"Yeah…Kakashi…I'll remember." Sasuke said still breathing heavily.

"Alright Sasuke, take a few minutes to catch your breath and then we will continue with the training." Kakashi said taking out his favorite book.

**Scene Change**

"Hello there ladies, I seem to be lost can you show the way into town?" Jiraiya said following down behind two younger women.

On the way there Jiraiya was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Some things never change, especially when it comes to you Jiraiya-sensei." the voice said.

"huh." Jiraiya said turning around. "O, bout time you came back." Jiraiya said.

"Hey who is your friend here?" one of the girls Jiraiya was walking with asked.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, ladies meet Ara…I mean um…what was your name again sir." Jiraiya said stopping himself.

"I will just introduce myself, hello my name Arashi, how are you two ladies doing today."

"Fine now that you are here cutie, we were just on our way to town, would you like to join us?" the second girl asked.

"I'm sorry but the big guy there and myself must be going now. We won't be long so maybe I will come look for you two. You won't be hard to find, I will just look for the two most beautiful girls in the town." Arashi said.

"Nice." Jiraiya thought. They waved the blushing girls goodbye and went somewhere secluded to talk.

"You really are quite the ladies man aren't you Arashi."

"I picked up quite a few things from you growing up." Arashi said.

"Oh yeah, why did you tell those girls your real name, you are supposed dead ya know."

"No worries, I could tell those girls weren't from around here and didn't how I was, besides I will becoming out of this death hiding soon anyway."

"You mean, you're coming back to the village full time?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah sometime in the next month or so." Arashi said.

"Good thing too, the old man is looking for someone to become the Fifth Hokage and is organizing some kind of Hokage Exams or something of that name. Things were very good when you were Hokage maybe you should be in it." Jiraiya said.

"it's the Hokage Trials and yes he told me about it, but I don't know right now if I want to have that responsibility again. Although competing against all of the best Jounins and ANBU sounds very tempting."

"Is it because of Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, he one day wants to become the Hokage of this village. I just don't want everyone always comparing him to me, I want him to be acknowledged because of his own strength, not mine. If I become Hokage again, the chances of that happening will be greater."

"I thought all fathers love for their sons to be compared to them." Jiraiya said.

"Yes of course I do, but what I want is for Naruto to surpass even me and not for everyone to always say, he's not better than his father. I'm sure Naruto would feel the same way."

"and you're afraid that you coming back will get in the way of Naruto's dream. You're wrong about that, I think." Jiraiya said.

"What am I wrong about?" Arashi asked.

"I have been with Naruto about a month now, and from I can tell, yes he has some ways to go before he can achieve that greatness he dreams of. But what I have also noticed is that his drive, heart, will and determination are rivaled by no one I have seen in my life time, not even by you Arashi. He has what it takes to get to the top. I think you coming back has motivated him even more. Now he has a father that he very much wants to make proud." Jiraiya said.

"that makes sense, guess I never thought of it that way before." Arashi said. "um, sensei" Arashi began, "you will help me out won't you?" he asked.

"With what, I already told that I would help you keep track of Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"Its just that you were like a father figure to me, and maybe while I'm away you could do that for Naruto as well?" Arashi asked.

"Sure thing. I will do my best with the little knucklehead." Jiraiya said.


	13. Chunin Exams, The Final Round

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 13- Chunin Exams, The Final Round

"Finally its about to begin." Naruto said.

Naruto stood outside of the entrance of the stadium where the final round was to be held.

"Naruto hold up." Naruto heard Sakura yell.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata wished Naruto good luck in his fight with Neji. "Hinata, I will keep my promise and defeat Neji for you." Naruto said.

"Naruto…um…you don't have to beat him for me." Hinata said shyly.

"Too late Hinata a promise is a promise, don't worry I know he is strong but I am strong too. He's going down, BELIEVE IT!"

"So even losers like you can make it to the finals, eh Naruto." someone said.

"What who said that, who is the wise guy, show yourself." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke stepped out from behind the side of the building, "Sasuke, where have you been, I've been worried sick. I went to the hospital to visit you and you were not there." Sakura said.

"I've been around." Sasuke said hiding the full truth.

"Tell the truth Sasuke, you were with Kakashi-sensei. You are a teacher's pet." Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Whatever stupid, come on the opening ceremony is starting soon." Sasuke said walking in the stadium.

"Alright you three, I will be listening for your cheers. See ya later." naruto said catching up with Sasuke.

"I hope you have been training hard this past month Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why, what's it to ya." Naruto said.

"Well I heard about the show you put on in the preliminaries against Kiba, and I want to fight you the most." Sasuke said giving Naruto a competitive smirk.

"I want to fight you too." Naruto said.

Sasuke extended his hand to Naruto, Naruto then extended his in return and the two shook hands.

"Good luck Sasuke. Give that Sand punk hell." Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah I sure will. Good luck with the Hyuga, we all know your going to need it." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto didn't take offense to the comment that Sasuke had just made as he usually did instead he just smiled back.

"I will be waiting for you in the final match, just make sure you make it that far." Naruto replied back.

They both went and took their places with the other Genin that were in the finals. Naruto went and stood beside Shikamaru while Sasuke found a spot beside Neji.

"Some crowd." Sasuke said to Neji.

"Yeah, its going to be even better when I win the finals." Neji said.

"Ha! What makes you think you will make it all the way, your first match is with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"There is no way that dropout can win against me, I will get past him, no doubt, it is fate." Neji said.

"I would be in you best interest not to underestimate Naruto. You don't know him like I do. Your under minding of him will be your downfall." Sasuke said.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Like I said before, there is no way he can win against me." Neji said again.

"you'll see. O, and if you do beat him, I will still be in your way of victory." Sasuke said.

After that the conversation between the two stopped, the stadium announcer began introducing them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you this years final round contestants. From right to left here are their names. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, the next three are from the and village, they are Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The last three are Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and finally Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd applauded loudly for the participants.

"And the Examiner of these matches will be Genma Shiranui." the announcer added.

Sitting above the audience was the Third Hokage, soon the Kazekage joined him.

"Look who we have here. Kazekage. You must be tired from the long trip." the Third said

"Not at all. I am glad that the stage is in Konoha. Although you are still young, visiting another village will be a bit tough on you, Hokage. Perhaps you should choose a fifth soon." said the Kazekage.

"Don't treat me like an old man now. I'm still considering doing this for maybe another year or two. Lets begin this shall we." the Third said standing to his feet.

"Thank you all for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

The Third then took his seat to watch the tournament.

**Back to the battle area**

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." Genma said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tournament's fighting order. "Look at this. There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against again, it is not the same as the last time you were shown. They have been changed because Dosu of the Sound Village has gone missing, I guess he chickened out. Listen up, although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match, do not argue with me over it. Got it?" he said looking all of them in the eye. "Good, the first match is Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room and watch from there."

The rest of them did as instructed and left the battle area leaving Naruto and Neji in the middle of the stadium staring each other down.


	14. Naruto vs Neji

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 14- Naruto vs. Neji

**In The Audience**

"To think that kid actually made it this far." a Chunin audience member.

"Yes." the other replied. "But someone who made it this far with luck alone won't get any further. That Naruto kid, that is."

"Yeah, he can't beat a person from the Hyuuga Clan."

"That's what I thought at first, but you'll be surprised if you underestimate him." Kiba thought over hearing their conversation.

**In the Audience**

In another part of the stands, Gai and Lee arrived just in time for the first match. "Look Lee, Neji is up first against Naruto." Gai said.

"Good, Naruto is similar to me, we who are not considered geniuses must work hard to be better than those who are considered a genius, but me and Naruto are geniuses at hard work and not giving up, and that is why Naruto has a chance at defeating a genius of Neji's caliber." Lee thought to himself.

Lee's conversation with himself was interrupted by Sakura's voice who was sitting with Ino a few rows below were he was standing.

"Hey Lee I'm glad to see you are up and about." Sakura said.

"Yo." another familiar voice said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are just in time, Naruto is up first." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could have got here in time to talk to him before his match."Kakashi said.

**Naruto vs. Neji**

"I will warn you now, forfeit you cannot beat me" Neji began

"Shut up!" Naruto cut him off.

Naruto threw three kunias at Neji, Neji easily deflected each of them with little effort. Naruto ran straight at him.

**Hiashi and Hanabi in the audience**

"Watch closely, Hanabi. There is no one who has inherited the bloodline limit of the Hyuuga as strong as him. Not even your older sister." Hiashi said.

"Huh, even more thn my sister?" Hanabi said.

"And most likely more than you." Hiashi said.

"Sorry my brother, by seeing how talented your son is over all this time and seeing how the Hyuuga's bloodline flows so strongly through his veins, it seems as if you should have succeed the to the main branch." Hiashi said to himself.

**Naruto vs. Neji**

Naruto threw a punch at Neji missing him completely, Neji then swept at Naruto's feet trying to take him to the ground. Naruto flip into the air dodging Neji's attack and also creating some space between the two. Naruto tried another frontal punch attack, Neji deflected his punch by just swating Naruto's arm away from him causing Naruto to lose his balance. The stumbling Naruto quickly regained his footing and then attacked Neji again, Naruto then threw a fury of punches. Neji having his Byakugan activated blocked them all. Neji landed a Gentle Fist attack right in Naruto's chest sending him flying backwards.

"Do you realize now." Neji said looking down at Naruto. "Hokage huh, you can't even beat me, how do you expect to become Hokage. Of course you know how few people get that title, you have to be with that destiny. You won't even make it past this stage, your fate was decided as soon as I was chosen to be your opponent. Face it, you are a failure and you will always be a failure, you can't go against destiny."

"That funny coming from you.": Naruto said rising to his feet. "I thought your destiny was to protect the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. So why did you treat Hinata the way you did, it seems like you are trying to go against your fate to me." Naruto said.

"Shut up loser, you know nothing. You are weak." Neji said.

"I know it is not your place to tell someone what that can or can't be." Naruto paused. "and besides I was just warming up, I wanted to see how strong you were." Naruto said.

Naruto created four Shadow Clones, "He created exact copies of himself, I can't tell right away which one is the real Naruto, he's smarter than he shows. Maybe the Uchiha was right about what he said." Neji thought to himself.

The clones rushed Neji in a unsuccessful attack, they were all defeated leaving the real Naruto in the middle of the arena starring down Neji. "This guy must have eyes in the back of his head or something." Naruto thought.

"From the look on your face it looks like you have finally come to your senses, your chances at victory are zero. I told you once before, but I'm going to say it again, you can't go against destiny." Neji said.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled.

He formed a hand seal and made many more clones than the last time. They all surrounded Neji and then two charged in for a direct attack. Neji did a spin and performed his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation sending the clones away from him. "Nothing can get through my defense." Neji said taking a fighting stance. Even more clones came at him again but the results were the same.

"Damn it.' Naruto said getting, having been hit be Neji rotation.

"This is it, you are within the range of my Trigrams." Neji said taking a different stance this time.

He the attacked Naruto, Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms. Two palms… four palms… eight palms… sixteen palms… thirty-two palms… Sixty-Fout Palms!"

Neji delivered the final blow of his attack sending Naruto straight to the ground. "Examiner, the match is over he won't be getting back up." Neji said.

Genma walked over to get a closer look at Naruto to see if Neji's prediction of him not getting back was true.

"Well I guess that's the end." Genma said to himself.

"I…told…you not to underestimate, I will never give up." Naruto said struggling to stand.

"What, I hit all 64 four of his chakra points, he should not be able to continue." Neji said to himself.

"I won't give up that easily." Naruto said finally on his feet.

"Stop fighting. It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no personal grudge against you but if you continue I…" Neji was cut off.

"No grudge with me huh, well I have one against you." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Looks like mister me and my eyes sees and knows everything doesn't know everything. You mentally attacked Hinata like that even when she was trying her best!" he yelled.

"That has nothing to do with you." Neji said.

"You humiliated her and labeled her as a dropout. The head and branch family, I don't know what happened between them…but bastards like you who call other people dropouts have to deal with me." Naruto said.

"Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care so much. About Hyuuga's fate of hatred!"

**A/N- He tells Naruto the whole story about his father and his hatred towards the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan and shows him the cursed seal.**

"Your fate says that you will lose to me. That, I can guarantee." Neji said.

"You don't know that until we actually have finished fighting." Naruto replied.

Neji then put back on his forehead protector covering his cursed seal back up. "I don't know how tough you've had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago, but you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide fate is predetermined." Naruto said.

"You really are hopeless Naruto." Neji said.

Neji then once again hit Naruto with another Gentle Fist strike to the chest, knocking back off of his feet. "Examiner, its over." Neji said once again.

"You don't hear very well do you. Well then if didn't hear me last time, then use those all seeing eyes of yours and read my lips. I never give up and you won't beat me that easily, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said getting up again.

"He is getting irritating, he just won't quit." Neji said to himself.

"I won't lose to a guy like you. A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!" Naruto said.

"Don't you lecture me, you know nothing." Neji said. "People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that will only be removed by death. A guy like you will never understand what it means! The only thing everyone's fate shares is death.."

"No…I do understand. And so what about it? Stop crying all the time, you cry baby. You are not the only special guy here. Hinata was suffering like you. She is from the Head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. All she wanted was some respect from you, but all she got was put downs." Naruto mocked.

Naruto had one more thing to say but he almost fell over from the pain from Neji attacks. He started coughing up blood just as Hinata did when she fought Neji.

"All 64 of your Chakra points have been hit, you can't even use that Shadow Clone move of yours. How do you aspect to win now, you dropout." Neji said.

Naruto then came from the one knee down position he was in to a standing position. He joint his hands together in a hand seal.

"I told you already, you can't use anymore Ninjutsu. So why do you continue on?" Neji said.

"Because…you said I was weak, a failure, and you called me a dropout. And I'm determined to prove you wrong." Naruto said.

Naruto began trying his hardest to fight through the pain and try to focus on summoning some Chakra from his body buddy. "Okay stupid Fox, give me some of your strength." Naruto said. Rubble on the ground began to shake, move, and float in the air. Wind started to pick up a little, Naruto's wounds started to disappear rapidly. Red Chakra starting circulating around his body, as the crowd looked upon Naruto in aw Neji felt a feeling come over his body.

"What is this Chakra, it is so…so…it makes me almost afraid. Is it even Chakra at all, and where did he get this power from?" Neji asked himself. "I guess the Uchiha was right about him after all." Neji said.

"Neji, all my life people have looked down at me and people have also not acknowledged me at all. I vowed to changed all that and have everyone acknowledge me, that is my dream. And to reach that goal, for me, it is becoming Hokage. So you better definitely recognize just who is about to beat you right now." Naruto said and then pausing briefly.

"His name, Naruto Uzumaki, and he a future Hokage. BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto seemingly vanished and reappeared behind Neji, Neji was able to see some of his movements due to his Byakugan. He tried create distance away from Naruto by jumping away. But his plan of action failed, as he jumped Naruto grabbed both of his ankles and slung Neji into the stadium wall. Neji did his best to shake off the damage Naruto's previous attack did as he tried to continue fighting.

"Take this." Neji yelled as he hurled shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto dodged them with his speed he just acquired from the Nine-Tails. "He is much faster than before." Neji said out loud to him self.

"Yeah, ya think." Naruto said running in front of Neji. "You are confident with close combat aren't you Neji?" Naruto asked tauntingly. They were throwing kicks, elbows and fists towards each other. Both of them were blocking each others attacks, but this time it was Neji who found him self trying to keep up with Naruto instead of the other way around. Naruto landed a punch in Neji stomach forcing Neji to get out of Naruto reach, "Don't run away." Naruto said.

With a burst of speed Naruto charged right at Neji just as he had did so many other times before during the fight, only difference was, it was Naruto who had the upper hand and not Neji. "I must create a whirl." Neji thought.

Neji once again did the Hyuuga Clan's Eight trigrams Palms rotation. Naruto crashed right into it making a loud explosion right at the area they collided at. When the smoke cleared Neji and Naruto were both down on the ground. Neji was the first to his feet, he walked over to the downed Naruto looking at him.

"Looks like fate you couldn't win after all you fail…"

Neji couldn't finish his insult, Naruto burst out of the ground right beneath Neji giving him an uppercut right under the chin. It sent Neji high into the air and then crashing to the ground with a horrible thud. Genma examined Neji for about twenty seconds.

"Stop the match is over. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced.


	15. Temari vs Shikamaru

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 15- Shikamaru vs. Temari

After his loss to Naruto,Neji was carried off on a stretcher by the medics. He was carried to the recovery room, soon after he was cared for by the medics, Hiashi entered the room.

"Lord Hiashi." Neji said acknowledging Hiashi.

"Neji there is something I must tell you." Hiashi said handing Neji a scroll.

"What is this, some kind of joke." Neji said reading the scroll with his father's hand writing on it.

Hiashi proceeded to tell him the whole truth about his father's death. The note Neji's father left for him confirmed everything Hiashi said to be true. The ending of the note seemed to jump out at him the most.

"_Neji, choose your own path and make your own destiny, just as I did. Don't follow the Hyuuga's way of predetermined destiny. Become the strongest person you can possible become, physically, mentally, and emotional. I love you."_

Neji took that as his father's final words to him and he intended to honor them. "Thank you Lord Hiashi." Neji said bowing.

"Neji please do not bow to me, it is I who should be giving you all the respect. You have inherited the Hyuuga's bloodline more than your father and myself. When heal from your fight come and find me I have a surprise for you." Hiashi said leaving the room.

"As you wish Lord Hiashi." Neji said.

**At the stadium**

After Naruto finished parading around the fighting area jumping up and down in excitement because of his win, he went into the waiting area and joined the other participants above the fighting area.

"Hey nice win Naruto, great show and awesome finish." Shikamaru said.

"Its was nothing." Naruto said braggingly.

"Nothing huh, Neji gave you run for your money and you know it." Sasuke said.

"Lets just see how you do Sasuke. I guess you can't call me a loser anymore." Naruto said smiling.

"I can after I win my match and fight you." Sasuke replied.

"We will see about that, you just make sure you win." Naruto said.

The smile Naruto was sporting suddenly disappeared when he spotted Gaara giving him a glare. "Hey Gaara, keep your cool. Remember the plan." Kankuro whispered.

Shino, who was had a talent for being unnoticed partially because of his quietness, overheard Kankuro whispering and heard the word "plan" and he tried to get close as possible to try and hear more without getting noticed. Shino also noticed the frequent looks between the Sand nins and their sensei.

**Battle area**

"Alright lets get the next match going. Next up is Temari and Shikamaru." Genma announced.

Without hesitation Temari made her way down to the Battle area. "You an eager one." Genma said.

Temari just gave him a confident smile, seeing what her opponent Shikamaru could do earlier in the preliminaries, she was confident about winning the match. "You over there, Shikamaru Nara. You are up next lets go, people are waiting." Genma said.

"Oh man what a drag. I didn't expect my turn to fight to come this soon." Shikamaru said.

Taking his time walking down the stairs lazily making his way to the fighting area, he sees his father waiting right by the door.

"There is my boy. It makes me proud that you are in the final round of the Chuunin Exmas. We don't have much time to talk so just give your old man a hug and get out there." Shikaku said hugging Shikamaru around the neck.

"Come dad, not so hard you are gong to make me sore before this troublesome tournament I'm in. Let go!" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru had to force his way out of his proud father's grip. "Alright lets get on with it." Shikamaru said with a lazy tone as he got to the middle of the stadium.

"Good Luck! Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered.

"Aw man, it's a girl again, why do I always end up fighting a girl." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Okay you can start now." Genma said watching the two just standing there.

""If you are not going to make the first move, I will." Temari said.

"Oh man that girl is really revved up."

Temari ran straight forward and swung her large fan straight down at Shikamaru. After the smoke cleared, Shikamaru wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Temari thought.

Temari looked up and saw Shikamaru standing in a tree, "ya know, I really don't care about becoming a Chuunin, I don't just want to lose to a girl." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru then tried to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Temari, but failed. She calculated the range of his technique and just stayed behind a mark that she had created to stay free of Shikamaru. Shikamaru then put his hands together in what looked liked a hand seak but wasn't. It was a habit of Shikamaru that he did when he was thinking. It was a battle between two very good tacticians, ending with Shikamaru out smarting Temari and capturing her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but due to his fatigue Shikamaru gave up, giving the victory to Temari.

"What was that." Shikamaru heard Naruto shouting from above, "your giving up way to early Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled again.

**Asuma and Kurenai in the audience**

"Wow, who knew that student of yours had such a genius thinking mind." Kurenai said.

"I was shocked as well, he has the great qualities as a leader, he is calm and is able to make good decisions when under pressure and he has great talent as a shinobi. When he was at the academy his grades were not that much better than Naruto's, he said writing with a pencil was to troublesome. I challenge him to a game of shougi and lost, I have never managed to beat him out of all the times we played, I could never get around his strategy. I got to thinking and I gave him a IQ test disguised as a game." Asuma said.

"What were the results?" Kureani asked.

"Shikamaru has a IQ over 200. Shikamaru will be picked to be a Chuunin for sure." Asume said.

**Battle area**

"Alright then lets begin the next match. You two clear the area." Genma said sending Shikamaru and Temari away. "The next match is, Kankuro vs. Shino." Genma said.

"Examiner, I forfeit the match." Kankuro said.

"What! He is even worse than Shikamaru, at least Shikamaru actually fought first before giving up." Naruto said.

"That is strange, first he says something about a plan and now he is quitting the match." Shino thought to himself.

"Fine then, winner by default, Shino Aburame." "On to the next fight, Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha." Genma announced.

The crowd cheered louder than they have that whole day, the match they all have been anticipating was coming up next. They hadn't seen too many Uchihas in action since that incident everyone knew about, many of the younger Uchihas were slaughtered and the Chuunin Exams haven't had a Uchiha participate in some time, not since Itachi.


	16. The Deal

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 16- The Deal

While the exams were taking place, there were Sand and Sound ninja in the forests just outside of the Leaf village. They were moving in stealthy groups of about ten ninjas in each group. The Hokage ordered several ANBU black ops to patrol the perimeters of Konoha because they had suspected such a threat since the first examiner for the Chuunin Exams was killed after the preliminaries. The Hokage did not know how the enemy would attack if there was to be an attack on the Leaf village. So to be extra cautious the Hokage came up with an protection scheme if anything were to happen.

**Flash Back**

"I'm sorry you all had to rush over on such short notice. I'm not sure if all of you are aware of this yet but Hayate Gekko was killed last night." the Third announced.

"What."

"Hayate."

Sounds of shock and anger came from several people in the room. "Did Orochimaru kill him?" Anko asked.

"Its too early to conclude that." Kakashi said. "Hayate was most likely after Kabuto, a sound spy. But it is true that Orochimaru is trying to pull something off." Kakashi added.

"Then we must cancel the Chuunin Exam." a voice said.

"Myself and the council elders have reason to believe that there will be an attack on the Leaf village. Because of what was told to Anko by Orochimaru about not stopping the exams we can not cease with the Chuunin Exams events, it is too risky. I want everyone on high alert, especially with the unexpected appearance of Orochimaru, we don't know how the enemy will act. I have already spoken with ANBU earlier today and gave them instructions. They will be positioned along the key points of the Village. Also the Konoha Military Police will be assisting as well, some will be taking over the guarding the prisoners we have in custody so that Ibiki and his men can protect the front gate of the village. If Konoha is surely to be invaded, it could be an attempt to free some of the high class criminals we have imprisoned, Orochimaru could possibly be involved wit something like that. I instructed Ibiki to interrogate each and everyone of them." the Third said.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage." Ibiki said entering the meeting room.

"What is it Ibiki?" the Third responded.

"I have did as instructed and questioned all prisoners, and it doesn't seem to be anyone of them has plans of a prison break from the outside." Ibiki said.

"Very well then, we have to suspect the Sound or even the Sand." the Third said looking at the two council members sitting behind him.

"One more thing Lord Hokage." Ibiki said. "There were two prisoners that were bought in about two and half months before the start of the Chuunin Exams that wishes to speak with you."

"What about?" the Third asked.

"They picked up on the purpose of my interrogations of the prisoners and said they wanted to propose a deal." Ibiki said.

"What kind of deal?" the Third asked.

"They said that they could be a big help in the protection of the Leaf village and its people. No matter how much I told them that their speculation of the village being attacked was wrong, one of them knew I was lying. He seemed to be as better an interrogator as me." Ibiki said.

"And what will they get in return?" the Third asked.

"The one doing all of the talking seemed to speak for the both of them, so they must know each other. He wouldn't tell me what they wanted in return, just that he wanted to speak with you directly about the situation, and that he had some other valuable information." Ibiki said.

"Alright then, I will speak with them tomorrow." the Third said.

**Konoha Prison **

The Third entered the prison along with Kakashi and Ibiki, "Kakashi." the Third said getting the attention of Kakashi.

"Earlier you said that these two are indeed strong and can serve a big part in the protection of Konoha." the Third said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi answered.

"How do you know?" the Third asked.

"When Ibiki mentioned at the meeting that they were bought in about two months before the start of the Chuunin Exams, I knew exactly who he was talking about. They are the two Mist nins that myself and my team encountered during our mission to the Wave Country." Kakashi said.

"Sir, you must really be considering making a deal with them if you are asking those sort of questions." Ibiki said.

"Kakashi is one of the Leafs' top Jounin, he has personally faced these two and I trust his judgment. Besides, I want all of the I can get right now with Orochimaru around and I don't know his plans.

"Here are their holding cells here, I put them both together for the discussion." Ibiki said stopping at the holding cell.

"Hello again, Kakashi." Zabuza said. "and of course it nice to be in the presence of a man of your stature, Hokage." Zabuza said.

"Well, well Zabuza, looks like you have gotten better from our last meeting." Kakashi said mockingly.

"Yeah, I have healed real nicely. Don't think for a second that I had forgotten about you Kakashi, and after this is all over I intend to get some payback." Zabuza said.

"Why don't we get down to what we are here for." Haku said.

"Why the hurry Haku, I'm just saying hello to our old acquaintance Kakashi." Zabuza said never taking his murderous glare off of Kakashi.

"You have no acquaintances here Zabuza, so just tell us what you know so we can go." Kakashi said returning his own glare.

"Ibiki, open the cell and you and Kakashi leave me alone with these two." the Third said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Ibiki both said leaving.

"Alright lets get down to it. Zabuza it is?" the Third said.

"Zabuza Momochi, and my partner here name is Haku," Zabuza said.

"Now what is it that you want?" the Third asked.

"As you know Hokage, usually when an enemy ninja is captured, he is questioned and tortured to give up important information about his village." Zabuza began.

"But you have no loyalty to any village, Kakashi told me about your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage." the Third cut Zabuza off with that statement.

"Although that is true this isn't about the Hidden Mist." Zabuza replied.

'Then what then?" the Third asked.

"This is about the invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village." Zabuza said.

"How do you know of such a thing?" the Third asked.

"Before I tell you anything I just want you to know that we are willingly offering ourselves as tools for the Leaf Village for a period of time in exchange for this information." Zabuza said.

"Why not just ask to be released all together for the information?" the Third asked.

"Because I know that you will not allow anyone who has been charged with the murder of one of your own off that easily. Ever since I killed that Leaf nin awhile back I have been in the Leafs' Bingo Book. Besides when that happened, the Leaf and the Mist were not seeing eye to eye and were feuding. It was a small war between the two and I just happened to be the strongest fighter during that particular battle and got noticed by the Leaf and was put in the Bingo book. As for the other crimes, well, none of them were done in or against Konoha. So technically, I have done nothing to you." Zabuza said.

"I understand what you are saying, you were just following instructions from your leader just as my men were. But a criminal is a criminal, and you did kill one of my lead ninja at the time so you are not innocent of anything done against Konoha in my eyes." the Third said.

"But know your people are in danger and I am willing to help you prevent as many deaths as possible. So are you willing to make a deal with me or are you going to hold a grudge against me and put more lives that can be saved on the line." Zabuza said.

"You hold a strong point, what do you want?" the Third asked.

"First lets get the terms of this deal very clear. After we help you, me and Haku are free." Zabuza said.

"No." the Third disagreed.

"What?" Zabuza snapped.

"Like you said I'm not going to let you off that easily. Haku and yourself will be serving five year sentences." the Third said.

"What! We are not spending five years in this prison. We will fight you right now and force our way out of here." Zabuza yelled as he jumped to his feet taking a fighting stance.

"Please." the Third said blowing smoke from his pipe.

Zabuza who taking his fighting stance then stood down, he was surprised to see how unthreatened he felt about Zabuza's sudden burst of anger and fighting talk. He was looking in silence at the Third Hokage who hadn't flinched one bit in his seat. He had also noticed that after his threat Kakashi and Ibiki had reentered the area they were in, but strangely it seemed that they were not going to try and protect the Third from any harm that might come to him by Zabuza or Haku. Zabuza took this as a sign of Kakashi's and Ibiki's knowledge of the difference between the Third and Zabuza and Haku's abilities.

**(A/N- In other words Kakashi and Ibiki knew very well that the Third could more than handle himself if Zabuza and Haku decided to attack, he could kill them easily.)**

Haku knew that Zabuza was a strong ninja who but he also knew that Zabuza was no fool. Zabuza had just for a moment forgot just who he was talking to. He was threatening the Third Hokage of Konoha. Zabuza looked at Haku, Haku motioned his head from left to right trying to tell him not to try anything that would get them both killed.

"Zabuza Momoichi." the Third began. "Let me finish. For your assistance you two are sentenced to five years of assisting Konoha." the Third said.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"I was going to explain. After your help with this situation you will have to do five more years of doing what ever mission or task you are instructed."

"So we're going to be the Leafs' slaves then." Zabuza said.

"If you want to look at it that way you can, but I would say more like outsider assistants of Konoha. But there are rules, you two are not to cause harm to or betray the Leaf and its people. No fighting any Konoha ninja. Trust me any move you make will be known, its better than being in prison a long time. Also let me inform you before hand, to ensure that you serve the full five year sentence special tracking methods will be placed upon you. We have several unique ways of keeping track of both of you. I must warn should we have track you down during your five year sentence and we feel that you two are going to commit an act of betrayal, the agreement will be terminated and so will you." the Third said.

"Kill us without fighting us, but how?" Zabuza asked.

"Remembered you will be watched, so anything dangerous you might try to do will be seen and will lead to almost immediate death. Don't worry no one will provoke you into a fight causing you to break the agreement. You will be treated with respect anytime you are outside of the living arrangement you will be assigned. Now there is my terms of the deal. If you prefer living in this prison then say no but if you prefer the outside then accept these terms. Take or leave, the Leaf will not go back on the deal if you won't. " the Third said.

Zabuza looked at Haku who nodded in agreement to what the Third had just told them. "Fine we agree, how soon can we get out of this accursed prison walls." Zabuza said.

"As soon as you keep up your end of the deal and tell me what you know." the Third replied.

Zabuza began telling. "When the guy in the black coat started questioning everyone about where they were from and who were they affiliated with my partner Haku knew that something happened on the outside by the type of questions that were being asked. He told me that you guys were probably thinking whatever happened might have had something to do with some of these high class criminals in here." Zabuza said.

"You are quite sharp Haku and you also have good awareness of what is going on even when you don't know exactly what is going on. You were very close to the truth, one of our examiners for our Chuunin Exams was killed. We were going over every possible reason as to why this happened and the two most likely explanations were that someone in the prison had followers trying to locate where they were being held captive and from what Kakashi told me about his encounter with a spy for the Sound named Kabuto, we figured the village was going to be infiltrated, but we don't when or how the enemy will act." the Third said.

"Well then you have double the trouble." Zabuza said.

"What are you talking about?" the Third said.

"The first thing is the invasion of your village. Which I was actually aware of before you were." Zabuza said.

"Hmm, explain yourself." the Third said.

"Years ago when I was still what I guess you can call loyal to the Mizukage, he was approached by someone. The person wanted to invade and destroy Konoha, at first the Mizukage seemed interested. With Konoha out of the picture there would be opportunities for the Wave country to seize power over other countries that Konoha was allied with. But being the dumb spineless coward that he was, the Mizukage was having second thoughts about the plan and tried to back out. The plan was to have Genin participate in the same Chuunin Exams that are going on right now. He wanted to wait until now to do it because he thought waiting that long would catch you off guard and most likely would lead to a successful take over."

"What do you mean tried to back out?" the Third asked.

"When the Mizukage said hedid not want to do it, the guy threatened to destroy him and his country as well. This guy really sent shivers through the Mizukage, he had him completely shaking in fear." Zabuza said.

"And you were not scared?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not that soft, I would have challenged the stranger myself but I knew I wasn't strong enough. There was something different about this guy though, his eyes didn't seem human. Later it was the stranger who backed out of plans with the Mizukage, claiming that he had found a stronger country to deal with. He was calling us weak, the stranger never came back."

"What about this double trouble you spoke of?" Kakashi asked.

"In the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist, myself and a man by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki had a strong rivalry. He later joined a group of criminals, there were four of them that came to talk to him right in the middle of one of our fights. They had on black and red cloaks covering their bodies."

"Why didn't they ask you to join?" the Third asked.

"They told me I wasn't good enough. Naturally I didn't like the comment and attacked one of them, but I had been fighting Kisame and was worn down and I was defeated by one of those cloaked guys. I remembered the name, it was Akatsuki."

The Third had an expression on his face because he knew who Zabuza was talking about. "So you have heard of them." Zabuza said.

"Yes I have, I have some information on them." the Third said.

"I have only seen one other member of that group other than Kisame in action, and lets just say those guys are not to be taken lightly. Kisame and another member were battling some kind of large monster that they easily restrained, I guess they wanted it alive. As I was watching from a distance I was noticed by the two, I thought I was going to have to fight for my life but it seemed they had no interest in me or any interest in what I saw or heard. After they spotted me, Kisame and I was about to have a fight but the his partner stopped him. He said not to worry about me." Zabuza said.

"Why would they let you go?" Kakashi asked.

"The other guy said not worry about important people right now and that they had to be in Konoha in six months. Six months has just about passed and if their plans have not changed they should be knocking at the at any time now. Looks like you picked a bad time for those Chuunin Exams of yours. So there you have it, now can we be freed from this prison now, if I'm going to have to be involved in this I really want to try and get better. Besides being in this prison for all those months has gotten me rusty, I need to do some serious training.

**End Flashback**

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me how you like this one. If you are going to review, tell on a scale from 1 to 10 how you like the story so far. Thanks.


	17. Sasuke vs Gaara

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 17- Gaara vs. Sasuke

"Its finally my turn." Sasuke said.

Sasuke jumped down to the battle area. He landed on the ground and walked over to the middle of the battle area near Genma. He was wearing his new black outfit with the Uchiha logo on the back.

"Gaara get down here." Sasuke said.

Gaara was watching Sasuke like a lion watching its prey. He had a evil murderous expression upon his face.

"Not good. I haven't seen Gaara like this in quite a while." Kankuro said to Temari.

"H…hey Gaara, about the plan, do you under--."

"Shut up fool, I don't care anymore." Gaara cut him off.

Gaara then met Sasuke at the middle of the battle area, "Alright you two, the rules are the same. Begin." Genma said starting the match.

"Finally I will get to feel alive and kill my prey." Gaara said with a evil tone.

"Kill me huh." Sasuke replied. "Come on then and make your move."

Gaara just stood there with a sinister smirk on his face.

"If you are not going to make the first move then I will." Sasuke said charging at Gaara.

Sasuke hurled several shuriken at Gaara, "Sand Clone Jutsu."

Gaara created a clone of sand that caught the shuriken Sasuke threw. The sand clone threw the shuriken backing Sasuke's direction, Sasuke then jumped into the air dodging the shuriken and landed right in front of Gaara and his sand clone. Sasuke punched through the sand clone destroying it and then attempted to attack Gaara but Gaara's sand defense prevented Sasuke's attack from making contact. Sasuke jumped back to create space between the two and planed his next move.

"That must be the sand Kakashi was talking about." Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke rushed in for another attack, Gaara quickly attacked Sasuke with his sand. With quick reflexes Sasuke easily evaded Gaara's sand. "He's fast." Gaara said to himself.

Gaara looked left and right trying to find where Sasuke had escaped to, he finally sensed where Sasuke was but by the time he saw him it was too late. Sasuke was homing in on Gaara from above, with his Rock Lee like speed and movements Gaara could not keep up.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke shouted after performing some Hand Seals.

A huge fireball with great force came crashing down on Gaara. The fireball hit Gaara and then the ground underneath Gaara's feet and caused a explosion launching Gaara into the air. Gaara's scorched body was flying upward into the air straight towards where Sasuke had just attacked from, the air born Sasuke hit the defenseless air born Gaara with another direct attack.

"Barrage of Lions." Sasuke shouted.

Using his downward momentum along with Gaara's upward momentum caused by the explosion, Sasuke's Barrage of Lions attack had much more impact to it. Before Gaara made contact with the ground he managed to use his sand to cushion the fall. Gaara rose to his feet, his armor of sand heavily damaged from Sasuke's last attack. Gaara launched another sand attack at Sasuke, but once again Sasuke uses his high speed to evade harm. Sasuke penetrated his defenses and hit Gaara with a uppercut sending into the air. Gaara back flipped and landed on his feet, he immediately followed up with some sand shurikens, Sasuke pulled out kunai knife and blocked all of the sand shurikens thrown at him.

"Give up already Gaara you can't win against me." Sasuke said.

"You sure are an arrogant prey aren't Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara replied.

Gaara surrounded himself in a dome of sand, Sasuke tried over and over again with attacks on the sand dome but all were unsuccessful.

"Looks like I will have to use it now then." Sasuke thought and glancing up at Kakashi up in the crowd.

Sasuke went all the on the other side of the battle area and got high up on the wall. He performed a few hand seals and then began concentrating chakra into his hand. Sasuke's chakra started to appear visible by the spectators of the fight, "Alright he I go." Sasuke said to himself.

He ran down the wall onto the ground charging straight for Gaara, Sasuke slammed his Chidori right Gaara's sand dome piercing Gaara's shoulder.


	18. Invasion

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18- Invasion

After Sasuke hit Gaara with the Chidori, the sand dome Gaara created disappeared. When Gaara was visible Sasuke could see that Gaara was somehow different. Temari and Kankuro jumped into the battle area and took Gaara away from the fight.

"What the meaning of this!" the Third shouted.

Just then there was an explosion near by that everyone at the stadium could hear. Screams echoed through out the stadium as the villagers ran from the sound of the explosion. As those in the audience attempted to escape, the started to feel relaxed and sleepy. Feathers were dropping from the sky over their eyes, "This is a genjutsu spell." Kakashi said.

He, Guy and the other Leaf-nin held up a seal and dispelled the Genjutsu. Sound and Sand nins began to come out of their villagers disguises to attack the Leaf. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled getting her attention. Awaken Naruto and the others from the Genjutsu spell and go after and get Sasuke, he went after Gaara and the other two Sand kids."

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said.

Sakura did as instructed and dispelled the Genjutsu sent upon the others. "Sakura wait." Kakashi said. "You guys don't do anything to drastic, don't over do it. Find Sasuke and come back, that Gaara Kid worries me, there was something strange about that Chakra I sensed from him."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun to help in their mission.

Kakashi and Guy were fighting off the swarming Sound and Sand nin, Kakashi looked up at the Third location and saw a dark force field surrounding the area were he was.

"We have to protect the Hokage." Guy yelled out at Kakahsi.

"I know but we have to handle things here first, besides Lord Hokage is no push over, he won't lose easily." Kakashi said.

****

Scene Change

Sasuke was in hot pursuit of Gaara. Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun, and Shikamaru was in pursuit of Sasuke to make sure he comes back safely.

"What was that strange chakra I sensed." Sasuke said to himself.

The Sand siblings were buying time for Gaara to recover from his injury from Sasuke's attack so that they could carry out their part in the invasion.

"Hey you guys, increase your speed." Pakkun said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Did you find Sasuke?" she asked.

"No, two platoons, a total of eight people are behind us. No make that nine, nine are coming after us." Pakkun said.

"Already, you've got to be kidding." Shikamaru said.

There were nine Sound nin hot on their tails, but hadn't found their exact location yet.

"We have to lose them ." Pakkun said.

Pakkun halted their pursuit of Sasuke to come up with a plan to lose the nins chasing after them.

****

Scene Change

Orochimaru and the Third Hokage were in a heated battle, Orochimaru had summoned the First and Second Hokaegs through a forbidden jutsu. The Third stood there in shock at the two people that he admired so much in the past who have long since been dead.

"Shodaime, Nidaime, I never thought that I would meet you two brothers again like this." the Third said.

"This guy summoned us using a Forbidden jutsu, looks like we have to fight now." the Second Hokage said.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi but prepare for battle." the First Hokage said.

"No I'm the one who is sorry, if I could have just killed Orochimaru when had the chance long ago nonoe of this would be happening right now." the Third said.

"Cut the chatter you old guys, now First, Second, attack him now." Orochimaru said.

****

Scene Change

Sasuke caught up with the three Sand siblings, "Kankuro take Gaara and go on ahead I will hold him long for you to get a fair distance away from here." Temari said.

"Have your way Temari, just be careful with him, he's strong." Kankuro said jumping away.

"He better not get to relaxed, it won't be too long before I'm running them down again." Sasuke said.

"Don't bet on it, I'm no push over." Temari said readying her wind fan.

"Sand Storm Jutsu." Temari said.

Temari created a wind current to blanket the area in dust.

"She's gonna attack again once this sand and dust clears, I'll be ready for her though." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now I just have to wait for my chance to attack him." Temari thought to herself.

The dust cleared and Temari had Sasuke dead in her sights, she readied her fan for another attack.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu."

It was a direct hit but what appeared to be Sasuke wasn't him it was a substitution jutsu perfromed with perfect timing by Sasuke. She looked up and witnessed Sasuke'e barrage a fireballs firing in her direction. She jumped up out of aim of the fireballs and swung her fan once again trying to hit Sasuke. She level numerous trees with her attack but there was no sign that she hit her real target.

"Did I get him?" Temari asked herself.

She landed and started to look around and guard herself in case Sasuke tried some kind of surprise attack. She took one step back a tripped a wire set up by Sasuke, kunai came flying at her. She avoided the trap.

"Got to do better than that Uchiha." Temari thought to herself.

Out of no where Sasuke came charging straight at her at a speed she could not keep up with. She tried her best to get out of dodge but her efforts were all for nothing. She was hit with a dead on straight punch that Sasuke acquired from Rock Lee's book, it kocked her several feet backward and then to the ground.

"One down and two to go." Sasuke said.


	19. Invasion Pt 2

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 19- Invasion pt. 2

Gai and Kakashi were still fighting off the Sand and Sound nin at the Chuunin stadium. They were fighting together against them but they got separated during the fight and were getting out numbered.

"I should go and get back up with Kakashi. The enemy has us out numbered." Gai thought to himself.

Gai fought through the numbers of enemy nins and reunited with Kakashi to regain the upper hand. No matter how many it was they were not going to beat Gai and Kakashi at the same time.

"Kakashi, we should stick together in this fight from now on. They have numbers on us." Gai said.

"Good plan Gai. Lets stop playing and turn it up a notch. They won't stand a chance against our combined strength." Kakashi said.

Suddenly a mist blanketed the area.

"What is the fog Kakashi?" Gai asked.

When the mist cleared all Kakashi and Gai saw were the dead bodies of those that were attacking them.

"What just happened here Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"We are what just happened." a voice said.

Gai looked over and saw Zabuza standing over the dead nins they had just killed.

"Who are you two." Gai said.

"Relax Gai, they are on our side. That is the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi. For now he are on the Leaf's side." Kakashi said.

"For a minute there, I almost thought that you would try and kill us too while your mist covered our eyes." Kakashi said.

"Oh no Kakashi, I'm no coward. We still have a score to settle and when that time comes you will be able to see me coming. I wouldn't want to hear my victory over you being just a sneak attack." Zabuza said.

"That's all in the future, but right now there something serious going on with the village. We should all go and help out whoever we can. I'm going to make sure all civilians are safe and I will meet back up withyou two." Kakashi said.

"You want me and this fellow here to work as a team. Fine I guess this is something I will just have to deal with until my agreement is up." Zabuza said.

"Gai watch him carefully. I don't know if he is planning something or not." Kakashi whispered.

"Got it." Gai said.

****

Scene Change

"Come on kids we have to get somewhere safe. This is not a drill, lets move quick and quietly." Ebisu said directing the academy kids to a safe hideout place. He was filling in as an academy instructor for Iruka.

They were spotted by the invading enemy nins.

"You think you can hide from us." one of them said.

Enemies' shurikens were thrown towards them but were reflected by needles.

"I will not allow you to harm these children." a young man said.

The air begin to chill and ice mirrors began to form around the enemy.

"Secret Technique: Demon Ice Mirrors." Haku said.

Haku killed them all in no time at all, freeing all of the children from their threat.

"Go now and get these kids somewhere safe." Haku said to Ebisu.

****

Scene Change

The Third Hokage was breathing heavily after fighting the Hokage brothers. After coming to the conclusion that he had no other choice but to use that technique he got from the Fourth he decided that it was now or never to put an end to this fight.

"Orochimaru it is time for me to show you a technique that even you don't know." the Third said.

"A technique that I haven't seen, this sounds interesting." Orochimaru said.

The Third made two Shadow Clones of himself.

"Shodaime, Nidaime, attack him now!"

Orochimaru didn't want to give the Third any chance to use this mystery jutsu. The First and Second defeated the Shadow Clones and again engaged in combat with the Third Hokage.

"This is the most difficult battle I have ever had to endure." the Third said to himself.

"Come on Sarutobi-sensei I know you are capable of much more than that. You are making this boring now, maybe I should just kill you now and continue on with the destruction of the Leaf." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru, no matter what you do, even if you manage to defeat me here and now, the Leaf will never give in to you. The people of this village will never give up. After I am gone, a new stronger leader will take my place and stand up to you and protect this village from others like you." the Third said.

"Wow, I must admit, Sarutobi-sensei you really are dumber than I thought. If you can't beat me, who else in this village can." Orochimaru said.

"You should never underestimate your opponents Orochimaru, that can be your downfall. That was one of the first things that I ever taught you when you were my pupil." the Third said.

"Shut up you weak old man, your days of teaching me have been over for a long time now. Now you will die Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said.

"Its just too bad, I had such high hopes for you Orochimaru. I regret that things turned out the way they did." the Third said.

"Kill him!" Orochimaru ordered the First and Second.

"Wood Release: Birth of Dense Woodland." the First said.

Wood and roots began to grow around the Third's feet. The Third managed to evade them for awhile but he couldn't keep it up for long. He jumped back a fair distance allowing him enough time to launch a offensive attack.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Missile."

The Third exhaled a stream of fire from his mouth.

The Second Hokage stepped in and defended against the fire jutsu. "Water Release: Water Wall." The Second created a water barrier to protect them from the Third's attack.

The Third's fire justu was completely canceled out against the strength of the Second's water texchnique.

"Fighting these two at the same time is way too hard." The Third drew blood from his thumb by biting it and then went through a series of hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu." he said putting his hand to the ground.

A ape appeared where the Third was standing.

"Enma I need your assistance." the Third said.

"Sarutobi, I have never seen you this hurt from a fight before." Enma said

"Well if you knew who my opponents were you would fully understand." the Third said.

"Is that Orochimaru over there, I knew you should have killed him when you had the chance Sarutobi. Now it looks like your decision to spare him has come back to haunt you after all." Enma said.

"And I intend to correct that mistake. Enma transform now!" the Third said.

Enma changed into a staff and landed into the Third's hands.

The First and Second Hokage threw shuriken at the Third. The Third twirled his staff and blocked them all. The Second took that opportunity to go in for an attack on the Third. He raced in straight in at the Third, Sarutobi swung his staff but missed. The Second avoided the attack by leaping over the Third's head, maing a quick opening distraction for the First to attack him.

The First landed a huge fist into the Third's face sending him flying back. The Third back flipped and regained his balance.

"Water Release: Water Shock Wave."

The Second spit out a large body of water. The Third threw his staff in the air to free his hands, he made some hand seals. "Earth Release: Mud Wall."

The Third spit out some mud onto the ground which quickly created a large wall that shielded him the Second's attack. Sarutobi then jumped on top of the wall to try and gain a high point away from the water. The First shattered the wall with a thunderous punch knocking Sarutobi off balance.

Orochimaru took this chance to attack and jumped into action. He jumped at the Third to attack but suddenly Enma's hand shot out of the staff and grabbed Orochimaru in mid air around his neck saving the Third from his attack.

"I'm going to break your neck Orochimaru!" Enma said.

Orochimaru's body faded away. "It was a clone." the Third thought.

An attempt was made the First to try and restrain the Third's movements. Tree roots started to grow around the Third's feet and legs. The Third's used the hard body of his staff and swiped away at the wood. He then once again had to create some distance away from harm.

"It doesn't matter who you are, fighting those brothers is one hell of a task. And to top it off Orochimaru is lying in wait to attack. Looks like I have no other choice than to use that technique.

The Third went through a series of hands signs.

"Sealing Jutsu: Dead Demon Soul Seal."

There was a shining light, the bodies of the First and Second seemed to be in a stand still as though something had grabbed them. It was the Death God reaching into their bodies snatching out their souls. When the light disappeared so did the bodies of the First and Second.

The Third then to all fours breathing very heavily.

"What is going on! How did he make them just vanish like that!" Orochimaru shouted.

"I have a few techniques that you don't know about, my pupil." the Third said.

"I've had enough of you calling me that, now you will die." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and then a snake came out. The snake opened it's mouth and then a sword stuck out. Orocimaru grabbed the sword and charged in at a severely weakened Third Hokage for the killing blow.

"I thought once I got the First and Second out of the way, I could then deal with him but it looks like I will have to call him for help." the third said to himself.

The Third pulled out a unusual looking kunai, it had the regular kunai blade but it also had two other sharp blade ends on the left and right sides of it and on the handle it had some seal marking on it.

The Third pulled back to throw it. With every ounce of strength he had left in his arms he threw straight at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru used his sword to deflect it right back at him. Landed just a few feet in front of the Third Hokage.

"What a joke, is that all you have left." Orochimaru said still running.

Orochimaru was in striking distance of Sarutobi.

"Now die Sarutobi-sensei!." Orochimaru said thrusting his sword at the Third.

Orochimaru had given all he had in the thrust, but all he ending up hitting was ground the Third was lying on. The Third wasn't there, the only thing Orochimaru could remember seeing up until the time he attacked was a quick flash.

He turned around and looked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, right in front of him was a legend thought to be long dead. He was starring right into the eyes of a living legacy.

The Fourth Hokage.


	20. Invasion Aftermath

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 20- Invasion Aftermath

Orochimaru looked upon the person that was chosen ahead of him to be the Fourth Hokage. Something he always held a grudge against the Third Hokage.

"But…but I thought he was dead." Orochimaru said to himself.

"Orochimaru, so he has finally shown his face again in the Leaf village. I don't know what is going on right now but surely with the appearance of him, he village is in danger." the Fourth thought.

Out of all of the people he expected to see, the Fourth Hokage was nowhere in Orochimaru's thoughts. This unexpected appearance made Orochimaru seriously doubt if he should continue with the destruction of the Leaf at that particular moment.

Arashi was in deep thought, he wanted to fight Orochimaru but the Third really needed to taken somewhere safe for some kind of treatment, but he couldn't just leave Orochimaru unattended. So he figured his only choice was to see what Orochimaru was going to do.

"Looks like my plans of destroying the Leaf village have been put to a temporary halt, but I will definitely be back to see you all again. Especially seeing your face again Arashi Uzumaki, next time I come back I will be ready for whoever shows up unexpectedly." Orochimaru said trying hide the fact that he wasn't confident that he could take on the Fourth Hokage.

Orochimaru order the Sound Four to drop the barrier and retreat with him.

"Good now I can get Sarutobi some help." the Fourth said.

He looked behind him and saw that the Third was unconscious. The Fourth looked for bodily wounds and heavy loss of blood on the Thirds body but found nothing serious that would cause him to loose consciousness. He checked his vital spots and then checked the Third's breathing and pulse rate, both where kind of low.

"What could be the matter then?" Arashi asked himself.

He picked the Third up and placed him over his shoulder. The Fourth picked up the same special kunai that the Third used to summon here there. He threw it in the direction of the Konoha medical Center as hard as he could. He waited for a moment, and then with the use of his Flying Thunder God Technique, he vanished with a quick yellow flash.

He turned over the Third to the medical center for treatment. He told the medic-nins about his slow heart beat and breathing and then left out to aid the rest of the village.

****

Scene Change

Gaara and Naruto both have taken a beating from each other and both are exhausted from the fight. Gaara had fully released the One-Tailed Shukaku and but was taken down by the team of Naruto and Gamabunta. They both stood there, both with one knee to the ground, both at their limit. They rushed in for one attack, they rushed straight on at each other. They swung their fists and both connected with everything they had left.

The other two Sand siblings took Gaara and retreated. The Fourth had arrived at the scene at that moment.

"Look at you, you seem to have gotten into quite a tussle with that red head kid that just left." Arashi said.

He escorted Naruto and the others to the Konoha medical Center to heal from their bruises and injuries. The enemy was fought off and the village was safe for now.

Two days had passed, the village not having fully recovered from the events of the previous day. Many Shinobi were hurt and unable to help with the rebuilding of the devastation parts of the village had received. The Leaf was lacking in its man power, from all of the casualties and injuries it would take the Leaf awhile to get back to where it was prior to the invasion, but most of all the Third Hokage was still down from his fight with Orochimaru.

Jiraiya and Arashi stood on top of the Hokage stone faces talking.

"I think we should stick close, the Leaf needs us right now. We can't focus fully on our previous mission now, we have to tend to things here for awhile. Especially with Sarutobi out of action." said the Fourth.

"Yeah your right about that. So will the Old Man make it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not sure. Summoning the Death God has affects on ones body but not only that, the sealing technique he used with the Death God takes a serious toll as well. Using that Seal drains the user life force to seal another and Sarutobi used it to seal two souls. On top of that Sarutobi is no longer a young man, the fact that he is older, the technique takes that much more out of him. It proves just how strong he is the fact that he is still even alive after using that technique." said the Fourth.

"Now I get it. Using that technique shortened what life force he had left." Jiraiya said.

"Exactly, his body has become older than what it originally was. He might not have long to live, he might even pass away within the next year or so. I remember when I used that Sealing technique, using that technique doesn't require the use of chakra like most summoning, it requires the use of the users life and spirit. It takes much mastery to fully control the Death God and limit the amount of life energy it takes to use him. That it why for those who summon him, it is a last resort effort and almost sure death, you only use him when you have to, and to protect the lives of those you love." the Fourth said.

"Why did it fail then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sarutobi must have been fighting more opponents than just Orochimaru and they must have been very strong. He probably didn't have enough energy to pull off sealing Orochimaru and whoever else he was up against." said the Forth.

"I might have to step up to the Hokage position for awhile if I am needed. The Third had a event planned out for the next selection for Hokage but when I speak to him again, I will find out what he wants to do." said the Forth.

"Maybe not." Jiraiya responded.

"What do you mean?" asked the Forth

"The elders Koharu and Homura recently approached me about stepping up to be Hokage since they weren't sure if you would. They said if the Third was to die soon, the village couldn't afford to wait until the Third's Hokage Trials he came up with to transpire. The village would need someone strong at the Hokage position right now. I told them of someone more fit for the role of Hokage than I and that I would bring that person to the village as soon as I could." Jiraiya said.

"Who?' asked the Forth.

"Lady Tsunade." Jiraiya answered.

"Sounds like a good candidate to me. With all of the severe injuries a lot of the ninja here received during the invasion, with her skills in medical ninjutsu she could quicken the recovering rate very fast and the Leaf will be better off in case something else like that happens." the Forth said.

"Your right but I don't think anyone should get their hopes up. When I do find her there is no guarantee that she will accept." Jiraiya said.

"When do you plan on going to find her?' the Forth asked.

"In a day or so, why?" Jiraiya asked.

"I need someone to look after Naruto while see that things are straight here, and I'm still busy with that other matter I was attending to." the Forth said.

"Obito is still safe isn't he?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes for now they don't seem to expect anything, but we haven't managed to get Obito all the way on the inside of Akatsuki yet, and when we do we can be more effective towards taking them down." the Forth said.


	21. Arashi Gaidenupdate coming soon

Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 21- Arashi Gaiden

After their discussion, Jiraiya went and recruited Naruto on his search for Tsunade. Arashi went to visit the Third Hokage in the hospital.

"Hey Old timer, how ya feelin?" Arashi asked.

"Much better compared to three days ago when I first got put in this hospital bed. How is everybody else?" the Third said.

"Good I guess, I'll stay in the village for the time being to prevent anything likie that from happening again. When the Leaf gets fully back on it feet I will continue with catching up with Reko." Arashi said.

"Ah, Reko Kazama. That name brings back memories, you and him were such good friends. Always causing trouble, Jiraiya used to always tell what a hand full you two being his students was, but he would always tell me that he couldn't have chosen a better team of Genin than the ones he was given to be in charge of." Sarutobi said.

"We were quite inseparable." Arashi said thinking about the old times.

"Reko Kazama, Ira Kinawa, and Arashi Uzumaki. In the history of Konoha, was considered one of the best squads in the Leaf, behind my former teammates and myself of course. Its just to bad how things turned out. Whatever became of Ira after she left the Leaf." the Third asked.

"She found love with a nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He was chosen as the Mizukage a short time ago, they have a child who is quite strong, actually the Mist Shinobi Zabuza Momochi was his sensei, but I haven't seen him since he was a baby, nor have I seen her since." Arashi said.

"Any leads so far on Reko or Kyree's whereabouts?" the Third asked.

"Not yet but we are getting close, but of course finding him won't result in anything peaceful, when I do find him it is going to be a battle." Arashi said.

"Never forget, whatever time a have left on this earth you have my support one hundred percent." the Third said.

"You just worry about getting back on your feet Old Guy, that is something that I'm going to do alone. Now I'm leaving you to your rest, we will talk later." said Arashi.

Arashi was walking outside thinking about the past, when he had his very best friend he ever had right by his side fighting with him instead of against him. He began to think even further back when they were about sixteen years old and when they were still just Chuunin…

**Flash Back**

"Here you are, I've been looking for you."

Arashi looked up from the spot he was laying down at the person who had just approached him.

"Hey there Reko, I been right here all day trying to catch some z's. What's up?" said Arashi.

"We will possibly going on our last mission as Chuunins in two days." Reko said.

"What do you mean last mission as Chuunins?" Arashi asked.

"Well the Hokage was very impressed with our mission success being that we have gone on all B-ranked missions since up ranking to Chuunins at a young age and never failed one and also from the mission reports on us that Jiraiya-sensei has doen on us, the Hokage is considering making us certified Jounin." Reko said.

"That's good, we should get a challenge out of this mission instead of those boring Genin mission we were getting assigned too." Arashi said.

"That's not all, our team has also been paired with another team on a joint team mission." Reko told him.

"How come?"

"Besides from the fact sensei is on an important mission with the other two Sannins, the Hokage has assigned someone else as our Team Leader just for this mission to help with decision on us becoming Jounins." Reko said.

"Why don't the Hokage just have us wait for sensei to return so that we can go with him. He doesn't think Jiraiya would give us good reports just because we are his students does he?"

"Don't know about that but he is known to have better judgement about skill than sensei and that this person is even better or if not just as good as sensei is, and just happens to be one of your favorite persons." Reko said.

"The only person who's skills get as much respect as the Sannins is…you don't mean…" Arashi said jumping to his feet in excitement.

"That's right. Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang."

"Wow, that's amazing. He is the coolest, and now I get to show off my new technique I've been working on." Arashi said.

"So you've completed that jutsu of yours then?"

"Yep, took me about a year and some days but not only have I completed it, I have found even more ways to utilize it, especially on the battlefield." Arashi said.

"Well lets see it then." Reko said.

"You will have to wait some other time, if the time calls for it during this next mission you will see it. Just make sure you don't blink or you will miss it." Arashi said.


End file.
